Uzumaki creed
by Kamakasie
Summary: my story about Altiar adopting naruto     challenge #2
1. prolouge

Altair Ibn-La'Ahad looked at the large village in front of him "this is larger than Masyaf by far!" said Altair to himself as he walked through the village gate with a note in hand

_**Altair Ibn-La'Ahad **_

_**I do hope I spelled it right anyway I am the third Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves Hiruken Sarutobi**_

_**I send this letter to congratulate you on your new position as head assassin of your order we heard about the man Al Mualim and his plot and we thank you for ridding the world of such a man for he would have become a major problem for us as well as yourself.**_

_**Anyway I was wondering if you would like to see the village hidden in the leaves and if you would teach a few Gennin some tricks that you know **_

_**Hiruken Sarutobi Hokage of Konoha**_

_**P.S show this letter to the guards at the gate and they shall grant you access **_

Altair looked over the letter one more time as he passed the gate guards who were trying to get his attention he simply showed them the letter and walked through without saying a word h walked up to the what must have been the Hokage's tower he remembered coming here with Al Mualim. Back then it was the fourth the young man Minato Namikaze was it not? Well he would have to see. Wait what was that? an orange flash went past him as he was thinking to himself a crowd was running after him yelling profanities (a/n love that word) and throwing strange knives at the boy. As an assassin of the order and as a man he couldn't stand to see this happen he ran back after the boy who was currently being cornered.

"Why are you doing this to me!" the boy shouted all the while the villagers were throwing rocks at him they were hesitant though to kill him. Altair activated his eagle vision seeing the boy was in gold and the crowed was just a blur of red. he jumped down from his hiding position in front of the boy and grabbed a rock that would have seriously hurt naruto

"Boy get on your feet now" Altair ordered naruto

"Who are you" naruto asked scared of this man in a white hood

"A friend, now get behind me"

The crowed stood amazed at what they were seeing this man was helping the daemon spawn! One of the villagers shouted "what do you think your doing helping the daemon spawn?" the villager was cut off as Altair had his hand in front of his throat the man just fell to the ground blood spurted out the mans throat covering Altair in blood making the scene more gruesome the other villagers looked at this man and he said

"this boy is now under my protection would anyone else like to die tonight?"

Three villagers who had pitchforks and clubs ran at Altair. Altair simply danced between them pulling out his sword glinting in the moonlight. Naruto watched as this man killed three villagers and saved his life with complete ease the remaining villagers had already ran when he had finished he knelt before the dead and spoke in a language naruto was un-familiar with and got up again Altair looked at the boy and said "what is your name boy?"

"N-Naruto Uzumaki sir"

"Well my name is Altair Ibn-La'Ahad. Please just call me Altair though"

"Thank you mister Altair" naruto said truly thankful

"Come boy I am going to see the Hokage of this village I think I have a plan that will stop you from being hunted"

HOKAGE'S OFFICE

Hokage Sarutobi was fighting his most worthy adversary, paperwork, wishing for a distraction anything would do really it was then that he heard his secretary say "I'm sorry the Hokage's very busy at the moment with paperwork and cannot be dis….."She was cut off as a man in a white hood walked into the room with naruto in tow the sword on his belt was recognisable instantly

"its alright he is allowed to be here" the Hokage said

"lord Hokage it has been a long time and I am sorry to inform of three deaths in the village" Altair said keeping his hood raised so only his mouth and nose was visible to the old man

"you wouldn't have anything to do with that would you?" the old man said looking at the assassin

"Well they were attacking this boy and I could not just sit back and watch" Altair said his voice impassive as all the assassins

"Well then I will have there bodies buried and there family will be notified" Sarutobi said a little sadly

"Sarutobi I was wondering if I may adopt the boy?" Altair said as if he were asking about the weather

Both naruto and Sarutobi had their mouths agape "what?" They both said

Altair allowed a smile to cross his usually impassive face and looked at the boy "you naruto have great potential for an assassin you have no idea how strong you would become. Of course one of my brothers would become the new head assassin but I do not feel that it would affect me I never liked paperwork anyway"

Sarutobi chuckled at this and silently agreed with him and handed him the documents naruto looked at the man who was to be his adoptive father. And smiled


	2. first day at the acadamy

Naruto looked at the new apartment he was now sharing with his new father the apartment was small and they had to pay twice the rent as usual for some reason his new father didn't seem to mind so neither did naruto his father told him to choose a room while he went into the small study and sat down a wrote a letter naruto peaked in and looked at the letter but again he didn't understand the language Altair looked at him and said "one day I will teach you my language and my history" and with that said naruto went into his chosen room and fell asleep

TIME SKIP IN THREE TWO ONE

FIRST DAY OF THE ACADAMY

"naruto remember when I told you that I would teach you about my homeland and people" said Altair sitting under a tree meditating while naruto was training "yes I do" naruto said respectfully to his father/master

"Well today I will do something that the master of my order has seen fit to give me rights to do" Altair said standing up holding a gauntlet "I am to induct you into the brotherhood" naruto stopped and stared and smiled at that

"Really father?" asked the boy excitedly

"yes" Altair replied now "hold out your hand and repeat after me I must cut off your ring finger this will not take away your abilities to perform hand seals" he finished seeing the look on his sons face.

"Very well" stated naruto holding out his hand and closing his eyes

His father said to him "I promise on those who came before us to stay my blade from the flesh of an innocent"

Naruto repeated the sentence

"I promise on those who came before that I will never betray the brotherhood"

Again naruto repeated

"And finally I promise to hide in plain sight and use the crowd to hide myself"

Again naruto promised

"Remember naruto this always nothing is allowed everything is permitted we are assassins" Altair said and placed the gauntlet on Naruto's arm naruto waited for the pain and none came he looked at his father and said "tricked yah we don't need to slice off people ring fingers now because of a new design that I myself made" Altair said chuckling naruto just got angry and hit his father in the shoulder. He knew that Altair could have snapped his arm for that but he didn't.

AT THE ACADAMY

Altair was a teacher at the academy he taught about assassination and infiltration and Intel gathering naruto was put into Iruka's class naruto walked in admiring his new weapon and sat in a random seat next to one very gloomy looking boy in a dark blue shirt (A/N we all know who that is) the boy looked beside him to see a boy about his age wearing a white cloak brown leather boots (think Altair just after the attack at masyaf e.g. no weapons except smaller) a girl with pink hair walked up beside naruto and said

"Hey move that's my seat next to Sasuke-kun" she said naruto took an instant disliking to her

Sasuke simply hoped the guy would just stay there he didn't want to spend all day sitting next to a fan girl

Naruto never looking up said "no there are plenty of other seats here go sit in one of them" with the voice that usually shut most people up but not this fan girl oh no (A/N yeah I don't like Sakura that much)

Sakura pulled her fist back to teach this guy not to get in the way of her and her Sasuke-kun her fist was about 30cm away from the boys head when it was caught and twisted so she was now facing the opposite direction with an arm caught behind her naruto had stood up and his hidden blade was at her throat and he said "you are lucky that my oath forbids me from killing you but seeing as how it'll annoy this brooding asshole of a guy I guess you can sit here and he let go of her and went and sat next to a pale eyed young girl who was playing with her fingers. He sat next to the girl and turned to her he didn't mind letting her see his face first I mean she was kinda cute and he smiled at her and said "hi my names naruto Ibn-La'Ahad" and flashed her a smile that because of his hood only she could see. At this the girl promptly stuttered out "M-M-My n-n-names h-h-Hinata h-Hyuuga" Naruto decided that he liked the girl (A/N I still haven't decided on all pairings yet open to suggestions though) just then Iruka walked in with Altair and Mizuki behind him and they introduced themselves

"I am your teacher Iruka and I will be teaching you about the mathematical equations a ninja will need, the history of our village and some Basic English skills"

"I am Altair Ibn-La'Ahad I will be teaching how to kill, gather Intel and infiltrate silently and efficiently" the whole class looked at this man who basically looked like an older naruto

"and I'm Mizuki I'll be teaching you taijutsu" (A/N anyone know what else they would teach at the academy?)

The first lessons went well with Iruka then it came time for Altair's lesson to which they were all called outside where Altair had set up a minuter 'street' and had gotten some shadow clones and transformed them to look like normal citizens. He asked them all to pair up with someone naruto instantly walked up to hinata much to the disappointment of his fan girls (A/N yes in this he has fan-girls) and asked her "hey I know what my fathers going to ask us to do here and I thought that I could probably help you do this with ease" it was then Altair got the first pair "Uchiha Sasuke and Sakura Haruno please step forward" Altair said "your mission is to find these items without being caught then you need to 'kill' three targets which you need to find out who" he said handing them a list Sasuke just ran off leaving Sakura behind Sakura ran after him screaming out "Sasuke-kun!" Altair simply shook his head at their inability at silence after half an hour they came back Sasuke looked triumphant as he held out the items on the list and boldly told Altair he had used the fire ball jutsu to eliminate all three targets at once Altair just shook his head and said to the boy "you destroyed half of the street with that jutsu and those were NOT the targets so an a real life situation you would have killed three innocent people and revealed yourself to everyone" Altair shook his head and called out the next pair "Naruto Ibn-La'Ahad and Hinata Hyuuga"


	3. first test

A/N thinking of this being a NaruHina story. Don't like it well too bad and for people who give good reviews (not hateful ones) shall receive A COOKIE! : 3

BAMBINOrodriguez: like I said I will be making this a NaruHina and I wasn't really going to make anyone else assassins although that's actually a good idea (mind if I use it?) double cookies for you being my first reviewer

p.s check out my other stories if you liked this one

Now on with the story!

Hinata looked down nervously and played with her fingers while Naruto just smirked under his hood. Altair walked up to his son and said "same deal but I've decided to make it harder for you Naruto" Naruto's smirk grew bigger and he said

"Heh I can handle anything you throw at me father" he said confidently

"Ah yes but can your team-mate keep up with you?" Altair asked his son indifferently

"I-I-I'll try my best to keep up with you Naruto-kun" she said quietly

They both stepped into the street Naruto looked at the list

1 a fresh apple

2 a new coat

3 a white eagle feather

Naruto looked around at all the fake stalls set up and he noticed something which he tapped hinata on the shoulder and whispered into her ear

"Hey there aren't any fresh fruits" He whispered to her

"Your right Naruto-kun but see those three seem to have fruit" Hinata replied looking around with her byukugan.

"This'll be harder than I thought. my eagle vision shows nothing" Naruto said hinata almost didn't hear him

"W-W-Whats eagle vision Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked

"Huh? Oh so you heard that? Well I'm sorry but its kind of a clan secret" Naruto genuinely sorry. As he turned away she just realised his eyes had gone from blue to golden then back to blue.

"Anyway" he continued in a serous tone "dad wouldn't give me a simple challenge" and grinned he knew this was going to be hard.

"Ok hinata you focus on getting the items. I'll go see if I can see who we're meant to be assassinating." Naruto said. Hinata couldn't help but stare at him he looked so handsome when he was making a plan.

"Hinata? Hey Hinata you alright?" Naruto said to the small girl who appeared to be daydreaming.

"O-O-Oh s-s-sorry N-Naruto-kun" she said quietly

"Right then" he said "let's do this"

Hour later

Naruto had been listening carefully and he had deduced the three people he had to kill. He activated his eagle vision he saw there outline in gold. He looked left, no guards. Look right, wait what was that? Hinata had three guards on her tail and she didn't realise it.

"Dammit" Naruto swore to himself "father is known for his ruthlessness"

He ran across the rooftops to where Hinata had realised she was surrounded

"You! Girl! We saw you steal those fruits you now hold!" a guard yelled at Hinata and Hinata being the shy girl she was fell to the floor spilling the fruit.

"Ah ha! So you did steal them!" another guard said drawing his sword pointing it at Hinata. She closed her eyes waiting for the strike all she heard was a soft 'shink' then three 'poofs' then she opened her eyes to see Naruto standing there he sighed and said

"Oh well at leats we got the items" Naruto said smiling at Hinata.

Altair looked at his son and his partner. Naruto looked sad while Hinata looked ashamed "well done pass!" Altair said which made Sakura yell

"WHAT! HOW DOES HE PASS AND WE DON'T WE WERE FASTER WE GOT ALL THE ITEMS WITHOUT ATRACTING ATTENTION!"

"Actually" Altair said a little annoyed "you only got one item on the list the other two were not on the list. You ran through the entire marketplace screaming out your partner's name you burned three innocent civilians that had information for you luckily Naruto saw that and left them alone before going after the real three culprits while saving his teammate" Altair said giving her the tone of voice that made her shut up

"Gotta learn how to do that properly" said naruto to himself and smiled to himself while Sasuke spoke up  
>"it's just because you're the dobe's father!"<p>

"No it's because you failed the task you gave me your own coat and said it was new! You tried to give me an apple that looked like it wasn't even fit for pigs! and that was not an eagle feather it was a ducks!" Altair said " I gave you the coat because it looked new!" Naruto smiled while Iruka came out and said "ok time for another history lesson!"

(A/N god Dammit im stuck plz help)


	4. Altairs fight

A/N Thank you Bambino that is one of the coolest idea's yet I may have to change some stuff around on the previous chapters but other than that thank you I really appreciate it cause it got me unstuck (hell I was so bored I started watching playschool on TV O_O) and the point of that exercise was basically a way for Altair to gauge there skills.

I'm really sorry if these chapters are short it's just how I write. Now on with the assassiny goodness. Oh and if you have any OC's or anyone you would like to see in the story please let me know and ill see what I can do. And if anyone knows the names of the two guys that are with Altair in the very first mission plz tell me.

After class Naruto looked at all the homework Iruka-sensei had set for him then looked at Hinata next to him. She had already finished half of it during class! Naruto got an idea then turned to Hinata with one of those grins his father gave women when he wanted information (A/N thought that would be funny). And said to her

"Hey Hinata I was wondering how are you so smart?" he asked hoping to find out her secret unfortunately for him the second she saw the flirtatious smile on his face she fainted. Naruto looked at her and thought was something wrong he started to shake her.

"Hey Hinata! Hello?" anybody in there?" he said while shaking her lightly. Altair walked into the room coming to pick naruto up from his last class when he noticed the Hyuuga girl who had fainted and Naruto trying to shake her awake.

"Just pick her up Naruto we can drop her off at the Hyuuga compound later" Altair said calmly. naruto looked at the unconscious Hyuuga girl and awkwardly picked her up bridal style and followed his father not realising that Hinata had started to wake up.

They were half way to the Hyuuga compound when three Jonnin's who looked very intoxicated stepped out onto the very crowded street. One of them seemed to be a Hyuuga (A/N not neji or any other known Hyuuga's just random)

"hey look" one of the Jonnin's said pointing at Naruto "its that daemon brat!" the one with white eyes looked at Naruto then at who he was carrying "he's harmed Hiashi-sama's daughter!" only seeing that Naruto was carrying her.

"Naruto step back" Altair said his voice going stone cold "and don't drop Hinata"

"Hey you in the white hood what are you doing with the daemon brat" the third said as Altair stepped forward to meet his new foe's

"That is my son you speak of. Now if you would step forward I would happily kill you for insulting my son"

The three Jonnin's ran at Altair who just grinned. Naruto was reminded of the night he first met his father. His fathers eagle sword was out and he was dancing between the three. Naruto saw he was holding back and he yelled "hey dad! Why don't you just knock them out then we can go!"

the Hyuuga was getting annoyed that he couldn't land a hit on the white robed man

Altair put his sword away and said "I guess your right naruto"

Then the attacked resumed this time Altair went all out. The Hyuuga's hands were no match to the assassins training he had gone through. It was not at all subtle yet it flowed like a river somehow. In a matter of minutes all three Jonnin's were bloodied and bruised from Altair they never got the chance to make any hand-signs. Altair dusted his hands off and motioned for Naruto to had the feeling she was being carried and she hugged up to the warm feeling that. She opened her eyes however to find she was hugging none other than Naruto Ibn-La'Ahad.

"Oh good your awake I was starting to worry" said naruto looking down at the girl in his arms she could see his full face it looked so handsome she started blushing then. Again realised she was being carried bridal style. She panicked

"_oh my god Naruto's carrying me! Ok ok don't freak out and most importantly don't faint" _Hinata thought then when he smiled she broke her own promise and fainted. She re-awoke from her slumber she realised she was in her own bed still wearing the same clothes (A/N sorry perverts its still them as only ten remember) she noticed that her father was standing over her he asked

"Did you pass your first day at the academy?" he asked not bothering to ask if she was alright "Altair tells me you were a hindrance to Naruto" Hiashi said looking down on his daughter with disdain

"Y-Y-yes Hiashi-sama" Hinata squeaked "I'm sorry" she said head held low

"Hiashi I never said she was a hindrance" Altair said stepping out of the shadows "I simply said she was not at Naruto's level" Altair simply put "she has not had the same level of training as Naruto"

"are you implying that I am not training my daughter properly?" Hiashi said he was hoping to test out the assassins skills

"Hiashi" Altair said seeing through this instantly (A/N hey he's an assassin) "I do not think that your training method is right for Hinata's uh personality" Altair looked at Hinata who was playing with her fingers and she said "I-I-I'm sorry for slowing your son down Altair-sensei"

"Not at all Hinata I should be thankful because of you Naruto got the correct targets" Altair said his voice was impassive like Hiashi's but she knew this was a complement

"so you think YOU could train her?" asked Hiashi spitefully "one who has no clue of the full potential of the byukugan?"

"I may not have Knowledge of this 'Byukugan' but if your clan so heavily relies on this thing then it can also be your weakness" said Altair. He wanted to show Hiashi a lesson

"How dare you!" shouted Hiashi at the robed man "how dare you insult my clan like that! I challenge you to fight me and prove who has the better skills!" Hiashi shouted not realising this was apart of Altair's plan.

"Very well then I will fight you but in order to show your foolishness you are not allowed to use the Byukugan" Altair said pulling Hiashi in further he said "that is unless you believe that you cannot fight without it" Game set thought Altair

"Very well I will defeat you without using my Byukugan!" Hiashi said only after realising Altair's trap he looked in horror at what he had said "very well have anywhere this battle can take place?" said Naruto coming out of the shadows where they had seen Altair step out of.

"follow me" said Hiashi bitterly.


	5. Ribbons

A/N Ok Kamakasie here just letting everybody know that school has restarted I will try to update as much as I can but yeah ok I was thinking of having Altair sing (not any heavy metal or anything like that) maybe hallelujah by Jeff Buckley when he thinks no-ones listening also any OC that's not too OP is allowed (Altair's the only OP one in this) and I was thinking of having some people from Altair's past come in e.g. the guys that help Altair on his missions ok on with the epic fight hehehehe =D

Altair stared across from the Hyuuga clan head. It seemed the whole clan had turned out just to see this fight many were laughing at Altair's foolishness.

"are you ready" Altair said pulling one fist in front and put the other on his waist

"I will defeat you for your insults" Hiashi said going into his clans fighting stance Neji and Hinabi were smirking. Meanwhile naruto at the other end of the dojo was smiling under his hood.

"FIGHT" yelled the proctor from the clan

Hiashi sprinted at the man chakra visible from his hands but only too late did he realise he had no idea what this mans fighting style was and Altair took full advantage of this by activating his eagle vision. He could see Hiashi in gold and naruto in blue while the rest where in grey. Altair switched to the second form of his eagle vision that he himself had devised. His eyes heightened to that of an eagle and he was seeing things much slower or was it he was moving faster? He could never tell but all Hiashi saw was a fist rocket out from his waist into his own gut side stepping his attack. Hiashi spat out some blood all were shocked that there clan leader had been hit let alone so quickly. Altair didn't finish there though; while Hiashi was doubled over he brought his knee into his face sending Hiashi four meters across the dojo. The Hyuuga's watched as again and again there clan leader was beaten by this man. Neji having enough yelled

"That's it! I will help you Hiashi-sama" and ran into the fight activating his Byuakugan. Hiashi turned to look at Neji as he ran on to the field which was his last mistake as Altair dropped to one knee and slammed both fists into Hiashi's stomach knocking him out and sending him another four meters. Neji couldn't believe his eyes here was Hiashi-sama, leader to one of the most powerful clans in konoha and this man had beaten him like he was nothing and the whole fight Hiashi kept to his words never once did he activate his Byaukugan. However Neji saw red and attacked the man who had beaten his master. Hinabi deciding she wanted to avenge her father ran in too activating her own Byaukugan. She ran at Altair. Altair turned to face the two running at him and said "are you truly sure you want to fight me?" he said giving off a killing intent that would rival Orochimaru's they both stopped Naruto never felt this kind Killing Intent (A/N just gunna call it KI). Everyone in the room felt the KI some of the women had fainted even some of the men were looking pale they could almost see the KI flowing off him stopping Hinabi and Neji in there tracks Hinabi just dropped to her knees two meters in front to Altair while Neji was still standing. He had never felt this level of fear even Naruto was scared.

"Tend to his wounds and tell him that I hope he gets well soon." Altair said "Naruto lets go" he said and strode out the door with Naruto in tow

After they had left the compound Altair let his KI go. Thank you Sarutobi for teaching me that. He thought and they went home naruto looked at his father differently now. It wasn't quite fear but rather he respected his ability to kick ass

THE NEXT DAY

Everybody was looking forward to the next lesson from Altair (A/N if only they knew hehehe) they went outside to see Altair stretching and he turned to the class of students and said

"today we're going to do something special" Altair said with his usual indifference "all you need to do is follow me. One catch though. No chakra and trust me I will know" and with that he sprinted off in one direction at amazing speed and ran at a wall then used the window-sills and anything he could to get to the roof then he kept running. The rest of the class looked at each other then out shot Sasuke and he said

"there is no way I'm failing this challenge" next out of the mark was Naruto closely followed by his fan girls and Sasukes fan girls tried to keep up with him as he ran. Naruto ran at the same wall that Altair did and did the exact same as him as the rest of the students tried to just climb over the entire thing Sasuke included. Altair ran up the building and started running across the roof. He couldn't remember the last time he had so much fun running away from guards or well children. ahh all those days he had spent running along the streets and roofs he loved the feeling of the free running ne decided he should wait for the kids to catch up before telling them the next part.

By the time all the Students had gotten there they were all puffed out and tired. That's when Altair pulled the next big trick on them

"alright everybody walk around Konoha with one of these" he said pulling out red ribbons "you can put them anywhere on your body but they must be visible then your objective is too steal as many as you can without having your own stolen person with the most at the end wins you have one hour till the end of school. Oh and by the way I'll be out there too so watch out" and with that he disappeared

Ten minutes in

Naruto had gotten another two from fan girls who were following Sasuke. That made 11 and he saw Sasuke had 10. so he was winning by one when he heard a sound behind him. He turned around and nothing was there. He felt a slight tug from his waist and there trying to steal his ribbons was that pink haired banshee that seemed to love Sasuke. He grabbed her hand she seemed to have three ribbons and she was trying to steal all his maybe to impress Sasuke.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" naruto said coldly "Sakura was it?"

"I need those to impress my Sasuke-kun so hand them over!" she said pointing to the ribbons

"No" naruto said flatly "just because you threaten me does not mean I will give them to you"

"Why you!" Sakura said drawing her fist back to punch Naruto. But before she could swing there was a knife to her throat and Naruto said "ok Pinky back away slowly!"

Sakura took a couple of steps back there was a crowd by know some were shouting at Naruto to leave her alone but those who had seen the whole thing were silent. Naruto though for a moment he really didn't like the idea of killing her especially in front of all these people so he told her "listen I don't like you and you don't like me so you stay the hell away from me the rest of this lesson got it?" Naruto Walked away leaving Sakura standing there extremely angry she ran at Naruto ignoring what he had just said "I wouldn't if I were you. I have no reserve for ANYONE who attacks me. Male or female" Sakura either didn't hear or didn't care she would show this guy a lesson! She swung but just as she did Naruto dropped to one knee and struck out with his legs standing on his hands straight to the stomach Sakura fell down and was out cold Naruto picked Himself up and walked away. He would let someone else have the ribbons.

Altair stalked his prey a boy who had a dog on his head that seemed to sniff around." hmm" thought Altair "that dogs going to make it hard for me to sneak up on that boy. But if the wind would just pick up a little" there he now had the advantage now to make sure he wasn't seen. He picked up one of the assassin made smoke bombs (A/N smaller lighter last shorter but blocks out sight smell and sound) he was about to throw it when there was a commotion someone else had tried to steal his ribbons and had failed the boy (A/N just sum random) was on the ground. The dog boy Kiba wasn't it? Was approaching him he punched the boy and took his ribbons. Altair smiled although brute force wasn't the best way of getting things done it did get it done in this instance. He decided it was time for him to make his move he threw his bomb and before the two boys knew what had happened he had stolen all their ribbons combined making a total of 15 he saw the hour was up so he returned to see all his students back some with bruises and cuts nothing to serous then he told them they could all make there own ways home from here.

"Wait!" shouted Sasuke "you never counted the ribbons"

"You are correct Mr Uchiha. The reason for this is that I have beaten both you and naruto" and pulled out his 30 ribbons while Sasuke and Naruto went to there belts realising that they had been robbed of there ribbons

"you all did well but the clear winners here are Naruto and Sasuke" everybody clapped politely while the two boys glared at each other with an intense hate of each other.


	6. secrets song chapter

A/N gunna try and get sum more chapters up by the end of this school term so I will try to write as much as I can so rate and review and you'll get a cookie and the first 3 people to leave reviews from now till I post the next chapter I'll put in there oc and make them apart of a group I shall be forming called 'the pentagram'

It was a while after the ribbons challenge when Hinata asked Naruto to help her train. Naruto said he would love to and from then on they trained on the outskirts of the forest of death. One day after school Naruto went back to his apartment his father had left early today so they had had extra history he was going needed to find his father to tell him about the parent teacher interviews. However he wasn't in the apartment when Naruto got home he activated his eagle vision and looked around and found a gold outline of a man on the roof kneeling in front of something. Fearing the worst naruto jumped up he stopped however when he heard a voice that was singing and he realised it was his fathers voice singing (and well at that). Naruto peeked over the railing at the top of the roof and saw his father tending to a garden on the top of the roof while singing

(A/N THIS SONG IS AWSOME TRUST ME! It's not punk or metal it's a slow song and you'll see why it's called hallelujah by Jeff Buckley)

Well I heard there was a secret chord  
>That David played, and it pleased the Lord<br>But you don't really care for music, do ya?  
>Well it goes like this<br>The fourth, the fifth  
>The minor fall and the major lift<br>The baffled king composing Hallelujah  
>(Altair walks to a different part of garden gingerly strokes a flower)<p>

Hallelujah 

Hallelujah 

Hallelujah 

Hallelujah 

(gets up waters a plant with a watering can)  
>Well Your faith was strong but you needed proof<br>You saw her bathing on the roof  
>Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you<br>she tied you to her kitchen chair  
>And she broke your throne and she cut your hair<br>And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah 

Hallelujah 

Hallelujah 

Hallelujah 

Hallelujah

Well baby I've been here before  
>I've seen this room and I've walked this floor<br>I used to live alone before I knew ya  
>I've seen your flag on the marble arch<br>Love is not a victory march  
>It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah <p>

Hallelujah 

Hallelujah 

Hallelujah 

Hallelujah

Well there was a time when you let me know  
>What's really going on below<br>But now you never show that to me do you?  
>And remember when I moved in you?<br>And the holy dove was moving too  
>And every breath we drew was Hallelujah <p>

Hallelujah 

Hallelujah 

Hallelujah 

Hallelujah

Well maybe there's a God above  
>But all I've ever learned from love<br>Was how to shoot somebody who'd OUT DREW YA  
>And it's not a cry that you hear at night<br>It's not somebody who's seen in the light  
>It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah <p>

Hallelujah 

Hallelujah  
>Hallelujah <p>

Hallelujah 

Hallelujah 

Hallelujah 

Hallelujah 

Hallelujah 

Hallelujah 

Hallelujah 

Hallelujah 

Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Altair knelt before a rosebush that had a small stone at the bottom of it and a necklace that had a blue sapphire that's shine looked Naruto's eyes. Altair finished his song and Naruto could swear he saw a single tear drop onto the small stone on the stone he saw a language he didn't understand.

"Maria (Ezio's ancestor yes I checked)" said Altair softly stroking the stone and the necklace Naruto was about to pull himself up and ask who Maria was when the gutter unfortunately broke. Fortunately for Naruto it was only the third floor so he had learn from his father how to survive even this kind of drop. He ducked and rolled at the last second. For a young Hyuuga heiress walking by Naruto's apartments she wished that her hero would just drop out of the sky to save her from her father. Who had become increasingly angry after his fight with Altair.

Naruto saw Hinata at the last second and instead of just bowling her over he grabbed her as he rolled so she was now in his arms safely when he popped out of the roll.

Hinata opened her eyes to see the boy she was dreaming about carrying her in his arms then suddenly realised what was going on and promptly fainted. Not knowing what to do Naruto took her back up to the apartment and laid her on the couch then waited for Altair to walk in before telling him about the parent teacher interviews.

"so I will be expected to sit and talk with parents about there child's performance with them right?" Altair said

"That's the idea or at least that's what Iruka-sensei told me" Naruto replied

"And am I supposed to accompany you to your interviews?" Altair asked. After a nod he sighed "well who has requested to see you Naruto?" Naruto rattled off a list of teachers all Altair thought was "half of these teachers want to see Naruto fail"


	7. AN

HEY GUYS KAMAKASIE HERE yeah im sorry because I wont be able to write any more stories for a couple of weeks cause my grades r slipping and mum wants me to do well so sorry guys but it'll be a while before I post another chapter


	8. sorry again guys

**HI every-one Kamakasie here I got good news and bad news. Good news is my grades are coming up! Bad news is my maths isn't so I have another week of not posting stories(insert anime crying face) but do not fear for I shall return more awesome than ever all this down time means I can get my head in the right gears to write longer and better chapters. But I have decided that you guys like this so I am putting it up for adoption for a week that means during that week the author can write the next 2 chapters I will only choose someone who I feel would be best for the story. And Bambino yes I will put your OC in he'll be on a team with Altair I have a pretty good feeling on what he looks/acts like. Just clarifying he's kind of like an Aztec warrior? (If anyone wants there OC to be the third member of this awesome team plz tell me only the coolest will be chosen)**

**But just to let you guys no I have the next chapter ready and waiting so the person adopting it for the week ill hand them what I have (via PM's) and yeah**


	9. the interviews

A/N okay guys yeah I know it was Lenord Cohen who first wrote Hallelujah but in my opinion Jeff Buckley's version was better

The first members of 'the pentagram' should they chose to accept is Bambino, Omega knight, BlazaWolf, Carnecki (yes I know I said three but I meant four) what this entitles is more of an input on the story e.g. ill put in OC's and scenes you guys want to see this does not necessarily mean that I will ignore all other reviews but ill just be putting there comments in the priority spot

On to the Interviews

Altair sighed all of Naruto's teachers had said the same thing that he could repeat it word for word "im sorry mister Altair but your son is the dead last in the class. He falls asleep during lessons and tests and ends up getting an F on more than half of his over all marks"

They all tried to sugar coat it but it all meant the same he was going to have to talk to naruto I mean it was partly Altair's fault for not teaching him anything other that how to be an Assassin. It didn't matter now he had had to pull a few strings to get all the parents to come in the afternoon so he could go to his son's interviews his first one on the list

'Haruno's'

Altair sighed and walked into the room he was using for the interviews to see that Mrs Haruno and Sakura were already sitting in the chairs he had placed out

"About time" muttered Sakura if Altair hadn't of been of an assassin he may not have heard that. He let it slide this time but he sat in the chair and even before he could welcome them Mrs Haruno spoke up

"Hello im Sakura's mother and what I want to know is why Sakura is failing your classes?" she said in a sweet voice. Altair knew that kind of voice though it was the type used to being heard

"Well she is failing Mrs Haruno because she lacks one simple thing" Altair said "and that is common sense. In our first challenge I set the challenge was to be silent and use your different skills and abilities to reach certain objectives."

"Yeah and I did that!" Sakura all but yelled

"Running around shouting your partners name does not qualify for silent" Altair sighed

"It's not true I was silent the whole time!" Sakura yelled

"Sakura please your whole class saw your antics so do not try and deny it" Altair said

"I'm sorry but if my daughter says she was silent then I am inclined to believe her over the father of that demon brat!" Mrs Haruno said.

"what did you say" Altair said giving off some SEROUS killing Intent Sakura was sitting there scared for her life but Mrs Haruno being on the civilian counsel had dealt with such KI.

"I said that you favour your own son over the rest of the class!" she screeched

Altair had had enough. he stood off giving off enough KI to make Sakura faint and he mother terrified.

"First of all every single one of my students are equal in my eyes they all have the potential to be great. Second of all please keep you're screeching down it is grating the inside of my head and lastly call my son a demon and I swear by all that is holy I will kill you!" Altair finished Mrs Haruno picked up Sakura and walked out.

Altair let his KI go and yelled

"NEXT"

The next person through was Shikamaru Nara followed by his father and mother

"Please sit" Altair said in a pleasant tone they all sat down Shikamaru looked like he REALLY needed to sleep his father too his mother however was constantly fussing over him even as he sat down. Altair heard something along the lines of "troublesome"

"Well Mr and Mrs Nara I'm not sure you know this but your son is a complete genius" Altair said

"Yeah we know" said Shikamaru's father lazily smiling at his son

"Well he has the top grades for strategy and assassination he seems to know every possibility and how it turns out" Altair continued "he's better than my own son" He admitted. Another thing he had to talk to Naruto about.

The interviews were over and with it all the hassles of people not taking him seriously because of him being the adoptive father of Naruto. It was then an ANBU black ops jumped down and said "Altair Ibn La'Ahad you are being re-assigned to a new team please come to the Hokage's office" Altair smiled and thought _finally real missions_

**YES THAT'S RIGHT IM BACK EVERYONE AND LET ME TELL YOU IT WAS MURDER NOT BIENG ABLE TO WRITE BUT LIKE I SAID NOW I CAN WRITE BETTER AND LONGER CHAPTERS SO LOOK FORWARD TO THEM IN THE FUTURE AND ON MY INTERVEWER THAT GAVE SUACH A 'NICE' REVIEW I WILL SAY THESE THINGS **

**I CANT BE FUCKED CHECKING FOR GRAMMER AND SPELLING (LOOKING FOR A BETA READER)**

**I KNOW ITS BEEN DONE BEFORE BUT I'LL DO IT ANYWAY BECAUSE THAT'S WHO I AM AND I ALWAYS ADD MY OWN TWIST**

**AND LASTLY THE A/N'S ARE MY LITTLE COMMINICATIONS TO THE READERS DURING THE STORY IM SORRY YOU DIDN'T LIKE THEM BUT IM NOT CHANGING MY WRITING STYLE FOR ANYONE**

**SORRY FOR THE LITTLE RANT THERE BUT I DON'T LIKE PEOPLE TELLING ME HOW TO WRITE MY STORIES.**

**TILL NEXT CHAPTER KAMAKASIE **


	10. CHALLENGE TIME EVERYONE!

**YO KAMAKASIE HERE SORRY NO NEW CHAPTER BUT A CHALLENGE. I NEED A OC FOR ALTAIRS TEAM ONLY ONE AS BAMBINO GAVE ME THE OTHER (THAT MEANS U CANT GIVE ME ANOUTHER K BAMBS?) AND HERES THE PERAMETERS**

**1. MUST BE FEMALE **

**2. MUST STAY WITH THE THEME 'TEAM EAGLE'**

**3. MUST BE STRONG ENOUGH TO HOLD HER OWN**

**4. MUST BE GOOD LOOKING ENOUGH TO MAKE EVEN NARUTO (HE'S STILL GUNNA BE DENSE WHEN IT COMES TO WOMEN IN THIS) LOOK TWICE **

**5. MUST NOT TURN TRATIOR BUT CAN BE AS SADISTIC AS U LIKE (HAVE FUN WITH THAT ONE)**

**ALL SUGGESTIONS WILL BE TAKEN IN THE FORM OF REVIEWS AND PRIVETE MESSEGES **

**HAVE FUN AND I LOOK FORWARD TO SEEING WHAT YOU GUYS (AND GIRLS IF U READ THIS) COME UP WITH**

**ALSO CHECK OUT MY FRIEND AURORA AND AURA BLUE'S STORY 'THE SNOW GAURDIAN' IVE KNOWN HER SINCE KINDERGARDEN SHE WRITES AN AMAZING STORY AND ONE OF THE CHARACTERS IS BASED OFF ME (GUESS WHICH ONE ;D)**

**P.S BAMBINO I WANT TO PUT SOME AC2 CHARACTERS IN MAYB HAVE EZIO HIMSELF AS AN UNCLE TO ANSWER UR QUESTION.**


	11. meet the new team

**YO KAMAKASIE HERE! MISS ME? HERE IS MY NEW CHAPTER IN THE IMENSELY POPULAR UZUMAKI CREED STORY *ANIME STYLE THUMBS UP* THIS IS GUNNA BE ONE OF MY BEST CHAPTERS YET! ID LIKES TO THANK THE FIRST MEMBERS OF THE PENTAGRAM (BLAZAWOLF/BAMBINO) FOR JOINING! HELLO GUYS =D (waves like A retard)**

**I'D ALSO LIKE TO THANK THE WINNER OF THE COMPITION AND THAT IS *dramatic drumroll***

**SLICES! (CLAPS LIKE A RETARD)**

**HE WAS THE ONLY ONE OUT OF ALL MY REVEWERS/READERS (OTHER THAN BAMBS) TO GET OFF HIS LAZY ASS AND GIVE ME AN OC AND AS SUCH HE SHAL RECEIVE (ALONG WITH BAMBINO) *another dramatic drumroll* **

**A CYBERCOOKIE MADE FROM MY AWSOMENESS (HANDS BOTH A GIANT COOKIE WITH 'AWSOME' IN ICING) AND FOR SLICES ALSO I HAVE AN INVITATION TO JOIN 'THE PENTAGRAM' IF YOU CHOOSE TO ACCEPT THAT WILL MEAN ONLY ONE SPOT LEFT**

**AND TO THE REST OF MY READERS WHO COULDN'T BE STUFFED GIVING ME AN OC**

***DEATH GLARE***

**THEY SHALL RECEIVE NOTHING! **

**ANYWHO ON WITH THE STORY HOPE YOU ENJOY IT and I just thought I'd let you guys know I'm Australian (which means I'm a legend) a dude and 14 (and single ladies ;D)**

_Finally real missions_ thought Altair, as he walked to the Hokage's office with the two ANBU in front of him. As he walked into the office he saw a man and a woman both standing there. The man turned around and Altair instantly started assessing him. He had black combat pants and boots with lots of pockets, a black singlet and well-toned body along with a few scars all along his arms; he had a short ponytail that ended at his neck. His eyes were a deep brown and held the same cautious curiosity you might find in a horse or an eagle which he had emblazoned on his singlet. The man had well-tanned skin as well, making Altair believe he must have been raised outdoors a lot like himself he also noted the vine tattoos on his forearms with strange half sun symbols through the patterns.

The woman was definitely one of the brotherhood not just because of the gauntlet but because she had an air of knowing how to get things done silently she had a hawk on her shoulder and was stroking it gently and if Altair was hearing correctly she was whispering to it. Her blonde hair flowed down to the small of her back and looked as if it was well kept despite her profession. She wore a black tank top that hugged her relatively small chest tightly and a black mini skirt with mesh stockings underneath. When she turned around her green eyes widened in surprise and she immediately went to her knees and murmured

"Safety and Peace, brother Altair"

"Safety and Peace sister" he said back making the tall man and the Hokage raise an eyebrow

"So you already know this girl Altair?" asked the Hokage

"I am not a girl I'll have you know I'm twenty three" replied said girl

"No I do not but she is a part of the assassins order and as such the greeting is the same" he replied non-chalontly

"And we have all heard of the great Altair, the one who defeated Al'Mualim" the girl said

"Well then, Altair , I'd like you to meet your new team members, Quauhtli of the Tenochtitlan eagle warriors master of forests and jungles alike" the Hokage said pointing at the big man who said in a slow deep voice thick with a south American accent

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance"

"And this young lady is Lina Bint Ala'ama, an assassin off your order. She specialises in interrogation, assassination and information gathering" The Hokage continued

Lina walked up to Altair and said "such a handsome man I cannot wait to go on missions with this one"

"Show respect to your betters Lina" said Altair in a rough voice he was almost sucked into her little innocent act, Lina just smiled an innocent little smile and skipped back to stand beside Quauhtli.

All three of them turned towards the Hokage who spoke

"Alright Altair is team leader your team name is team eagle and your first assignment is to investigate this man" the Hokage said sliding a picture towards the three

"Mizuki? Why lord Hokage?" asked Quauhtli only knowing him for the happy academy teacher

"I have had my suspicions for a while but I would never expect a full blown investigation" said Altair

"So have I Altair but he has been sending messages to Orochimaru and I have a feeling that they may be planning something I want you to find out what" the Hokage said

"Lina you get the Information, just try and make it seem like his idea. Quauhtli you follow him if he leaves the village, I will watch him when he's at the academy" Altair said not even looking up from the picture. They both nodded and went off to plan their moves. Just as Altair made to leave the office Sarutobi stopped Altair "Altair you know the gennin exams are coming up right?"

"Yes" the assassin said

"And is Naruto ready"

"He is"

"I hope he is"

Altair stalked out of the office and went back to the small apartment to write a letter

_**To Malik Al-Sayf**_

_**Safety and peace brother I have a favour to request of you my son is to become a ninja of this land soon and I had hoped that he would have some people that would be able to match his skill as an assassin in his squad however no-one has fit that mark as of yet**_

_**So I believe that we need to bring in a team of apprentice assassins you may call them my apprentices however I do need to them to be here as we need a stronger presence in the village if possible send that Ezio boy and his team there teacher too if possible. And my teachings must not have been enough. And in reply to your previous letter I must say I am very proud to hear Masayf is doing well **_

_**Safety and peace **_

_**Altair Ibn'La'Ahad **_

_**p.s place some flowers by Maria's grave for me **_

Altair looked at the letter then went to the window of his study and whistled a few seconds later a white eagle landed on his arm and Altair placed the letter and then shook his arm as the bird flew away towards Masayaf.

ACADAMY TEST DAY

"Alright everyone now it's time for the written part of the test" Iruka said handing out the test papers, Mizuki was grinning ear to ear, he had made sure the demon brat would fail. What he didn't know was that Naruto was only ever going half his overall effort in a ploy to lure his classmate to believe he wouldn't be capable, and then when he was put on a gennin team he would start putting his full effort into things and show them what a true assassin could do.

Throughout the test Mizuki was grinning that is until Naruto brought up the test paper and gave it to Mizuki to mark, even with all his 'extra' questions added the boy still managed to pass! Well the next part was his part of the test so it would be easier to fail the boy.

OUTSIDE

Quauhtli watched the Gennin form up in alphabetical order from his hiding spot and spotted Naruto immediately Mizuki approached him said some words that Quauhtli couldn't catch and gave him a bottle of water. Quauhtli hoped Naruto wouldn't be dumb enough to drink something someone else, even an academy teacher, gave him.

Unfortunately he did.

Naruto started feeling a little drowsy as Mizuki's poisoned water started to take effect on Naruto he was called up next for his fight for his second test.

Naruto made his way into the middle of the field and face Mizuki and said "Ready Mizuki-sensei!" tiredly

"Then let's begin" he said smirking and charged Naruto he gave a light punch like he was meant to. But he figured that if Naruto was too slow to react then he would be able to beat Naruto and fail him. Unfortunately Altair drilled Naruto with fights so hard the movements were ingrained on the inside of his brain so he was just as fast as he normally was when fighting with Altair which was very fast in its own right.

Mizuki's smirk was wiped off his face with a strong punch thrown from Naruto and a round house kick made Mizuki fly across the field everyone present was shocked at Naruto who had just beaten a chunnin no problem.

Sasuke watched Naruto and thought to himself "_that dobe doesn't deserve to be an assassin Altair should have chosen me instead then I would finally have the power need to kill Itachi!"_ Sasuke was forming a plan in his mind to make Altair take him on as a student.

THE THIRD TEST

Altair stood in the middle of the grounds he had chosen for his test and told all his students equip themselves how they saw fit to go on any mission then meet him in the grounds. So far they had all brought the usual kunai and shuriken, however only three people thought tho bring a medic kit two people though to bring a map and only one person brought food supplies. In his book they all failed but he had to pass those who did bring the correct supplies. Altair put ticks next to the names of the students that passed

Shino aburame

Hinata Hyuuga

Kiba Inuzuka (just)

Naruto Ibn'La'Ahad

Sasuke Uchiha

Sakura Haruno (just)

Ino yamanaka

Shikamaru Nara (with flying colours)

Choji Akamichi

After the test they all walked back to the Academy. It was then Lina jumped down out of a tree and landed next to Altair and whispered in his ear in a seductive manner "Mizuki's working for orochimaru it seems the foolish man was dumb enough to give me all the information I needed" she trailed her fingers up Altair's chest

"Good, is Quauhtli still watching Mizuki" Altair said ignoring the woman

"Yes he is Altair and I think he's planning something" she purred "he didn't reveal everything but I was able to get that from the traitor"

"Good now get off of me" Altair said in an annoyed tone

"Aww you always push me away Altair-kun" she whined adding the Kun just to annoy him

"That is because you are one of my subordinates, and I wouldn't want you getting distracted on the battlefield." He said in the same level voice.

THAT NIGHT

Naruto Iruka and Altair where at Ichiraku's ramen stand celebrating a well-earned bowl of ramen in celebration in Naruto becoming a Ninja.

"Well done Naruto I always knew you would do well" praised Iruka

"As do I Naruto you have grown much since I started training you" the word of complements from both his teachers had Naruto beaming.

"It's getting late I'm going to have to call it a night" Iruka said standing up and leaving the ramen stand

"I'll meet you back at the apartment later ok Naruto? I'll let you finish eating and pay back whatever Naruto owes tomorrow" Altair said standing and leaving Naruto to his own devices all the while thinking "_I'm sorry for using you like bait Naruto but it's the only way"_.

After eating his tenth bowl Naruto decided to head home it was then Mizuki stepped out of the shadows and greeted the young Gennin in white robes

"Hey Naruto congratulations on passing the preliminary exams" he said

"Preliminary exams?" Asked Naruto sceptically

"Yeah that exam is to weed out the weaklings and to bring forward the strong. This exam is the real deal"

"So what do I have to do" said Naruto

Mizuki smiled and said "steal the forbidden scroll"

CLEARING WHERE NARUTO IS MEANT TO MEET MIZUKI

Naruto called out "Ok dad I know you're out there u can come out now"

"I guess you want an explanation don't you?" the assassin said walking out of the tree line

"Yeah why did you use me as bait?" asked Naruto

"Because it was the only way to make sure, I am deeply sorry for betraying your trust like that but you and I both know that it was the only way."

"Yeah I guess" said Naruto it was then they both heard evil laughter and turned to see Mizuki standing on a tree branch with his large Shuriken on his back.

"Well, well it seems the demon brat new what I was doing. No matter I'll just kill the both of you here and now!"

"Easier said than done Mizuki" Altair replied standing in his battle position. Mizuki threw his large Shuriken only to see an eagle as large as himself swoop down and take the Shuriken before it had a chance to hit.

"Now that wasn't very nice now was it" said Lina sitting on the eagles back side saddle

"You! I thought we had something special?" Mizuki spluttered

"Ha! As if I'd ever involve myself with a lowly worm like you!" she spat back

"You are now facing all three members of team eagle Mizuki!" said Quauhtli as he rose from the Forrest floor. He had his battle gear on which was a steel mesh shirt underneath black camouflage shirt with a hood that resembled an eagles head hiding his face from view. His black pants had many pockets and all were bulging with herbs, He had covered his arm tattoos with fore guard protectors.

Quauhtli drew a bone knife from his boots and said "may I have this kill?"

"Of course you can" Altair replied

"Very well" he said closing his eyes "GARLAND WARS!" (1)

There was a bright flash of light and when Mizuki opened his eyes he was being dragged up a flight of large stone steps and at the top stood a large statue of a dragon. He suddenly realised he was being dragged to the top by a pair of Warriors in large headdresses with lots of feathers. He started to scream and struggle but it was like the warriors grip was made of iron. As he reached the top the two warriors held his arms down while two more held his legs down. Mizuki looked up to the man in front of him holding the knife.

"It is time we fed your heart to Huitzilopochtli! (2)" said the large man and plunged the knife into Mizuki's chest cutting around the heart all the while screaming out for him to stop. After he had finished cutting Quauhtli plunged his hand into Mizuki's chest and pulled out his still beating heart and showed it to him and said "Huitzilopochtli doesn't even want your heart he says it smells to vile and dark to feed him" he tossed the heart off the edge and Mizuki reached out to his heart as it fell of the edge and slipped into death.

**YEEEAAAHH FINISHED AND IT'S LONGER THAN USUAL (THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID ;-D ) **

**I AM DANM PROUD OF MYSELF FOR GETTING THIS DONE IN THREE DAYS. I DID THID DURING CLASS LOL SO IT SHOULD BE GOOD TO SEEE WHAT YOU ALL THINK**


	12. meet the assassins

**YO EVERYBODY THE MOST AWSOMEST GUY EVER IS HERE *STANDS IN AWSOME POSE***

**AHAHAHAAHHAA! I SHALL NEVER BE DEFEATED! **

**SO HOW ARE MY FAVOURITE READERS? GOOD? GOOD! **

**NOW WITH THIS CHAPTER THE TEAMS ARE GOING TO BE THES SAME AS IN THE CANNON BECAUSE I CANT BE STUFFED SORTING OUT THE TEAMS (YES SASUKES STILL GUNNA BE AN ASS AND YES SAUKRA'S GUNNA BE A BITCH) SO I JUST THOUGH I'D REMIND YOU THAT IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT TOO BAD I HAS THE PIMP HAT *PULLS OUT HAT WITH FEATHER* AND I MAKE THE RULES.**

**AND SLICES IF U WANNA KNOW WHAT THE PENTAGRAM ENCOMPASSES JUST READ MY EARLIER CHAPTER IT SHOULD EXPLAIN IT **

**WITHOUT FURTHER ADU *ALTAIR STEPS OUT OF SHADOWS***

**ALTAIR: EXUSE ME KAMAKASIE BUT WHY MUST I DO THIS**

***KAMAKASIE POINTS AT HAT***

**Altair: *sigh* FINE KAMAKASIE DOES NOT OWN ASSASSINS CREED OR NARUTO**

**KAMAKASIE: WAS THAT SO HARD?*puts on sunglasses* AWWW YEAH (csi theme tune plays *whooooo are you? Who who, who who*)**

TEAM ASSIGNMENT DAY

Naruto was sitting in his class not really paying any attention to what Iruka was saying he was thinking back to what his father had told him

FORBIDDEN FLASHBACK JUTSU!

Altair looked at his team mate as he let the genjutsu finish. Mizuki was a bloodied and heartless corpse and that made the scene all the more gruesome. Altair turned to Naruto and pulled him towards himself and said

"Thank god you're safe!"

Lina shouted out "aww cuute!"

Altair was hugging Naruto as he said

"I would never forgive myself if anything ever happened to you because of me"

"I told you dad" Naruto said hugging his father back "I would have done the same in your position I'm just glad that that big man is on our side" he said pointing at Quauhtli who was taking out some herbs to replenish his chakra.

"As am I Naruto. But you know that you're now a Gennin and that you are going to be going on missions without me there to protect you" Said the Assassin looking his son dead in the eyes

"yes I know father and I will do you proud" Naruto said

"I sure hope you do" Altair said "now lets get home you have team selections tomorrow"

FORBIDDEN FLASHBACK JUTSU END

Naruto suddenly was aware his name was called

"Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha, team seven, sensei, Kakashi Hatake" Iruka finished

"WHAT!" screamed the pink haired banshee "why do I have to be on a team with him! Why couldn't you just let it be me and sasuke!" she ranted

"please stop ranting Sakura your voice is annoying me" said Naruto rubbing his temple

"WHAT HOW DARE YOU!" Sakura screamed and tried to punch Naruto, however as soon as the fist made it within three feet of Naruto he grabbed her arm and flipped Sakura using her own momentum causing her to be flung behind him and into the wall. Some of the guys in the class where speechless, Kiba was laughing his ass off while Shikamaru was still depressed with being stuck with Ino.

Sakura was about to get up and attack Naruto again when Iruka yelled "ENOUGH SAKURA!"

"but sensei he threw me into the wall!" replied sakura

"he only acted in self-defence from your punch but that still was a little too much Naruto" iruka said rubbing his temples

"Sorry about the wall sensei I lost control of my anger it won't happen again" Naruto replied sitting back down the girls from Naruto's fan club where glaring daggers at Sakura or asking Naruto if he was alright. His fan club had gotten out of control they had started staking out his apartment trying to catch him topless or coming out of the shower , which he had caught some hiding in at one point. That was until Altair had said that anyone caught trying to sneak into his home would be treated as enemies, as Altair was having a hard time dealing with all the mothers. They would come to drag their daughters away, see Altair, and stop and stare. And to be frank he was getting quite disturbed, the great Altair had faced many enemies and most of them more powerful than these mothers yet they always made him nervous.

3 HOURS LATER

Naruto sat waiting for their sensei to arrive Sakura was bugging Sasuke for a date and Sasuke would only reply with two word answers

"but why Sasuke-kun? Why wont you go out with me?" she begged

"your annoying" he said brooding some more

Naruto had had enough of his little brooding ways and decided to confront him.

"Listen Sasuke I know about your clan and your quest for vengeance, hell I even know you want Altair to train you to get that vengeance. And that is why he will not accept you for an apprentice, because you harbour too much hatred and vengeance. Father told me that on the path of vengeance one must dig 2 graves. Think about that one" he said standing up "and for another thing, I may not like her but Sakura and i are your team mate's and while I may not like the fact we need to work as a team" he was just about to leave when he saw their sensei standing at the door the white haired man said

"so starting out as a team are we? Well meet me on the roof for getting to know each other better" and with that he poofed away.

Naruto did the first thing that came to mind and jumped onto the window-sill, he then proceeded to twist and climb up the side of the building leaving both of them stunned.

Naruto was already on the roof waiting for his other two team-mates to arrive when they both climbed up the stairs.

Kakashi smiled underneath his mask and said

"okay lets get to know each other tell me your name your dreams your likes, dislikes and dreams"

"shouldn't you go first sensei?" asked Sakura

"very well my name is Kakashi Hatake my likes and dislikes are none of your concern I have many hobbies and no dreams for the future" the three sweat dropped all they had found out id there Sensei's name which they already knew

"you next pinkie" said Kakashi said pointing at Sakura

"my names Sakura Haruno my likes are *looks at sauske* my dislikes are *glares at Naruto* my dreams for the future are *looks at Sasuke and blushes* my hobbies are well *looks at Sasuke yet again*"

"okay you next hoodie" said Kakashi pointing at Naruto

"my name is Naruto Ibn'La'Ahad although you probably know that, my likes are training with my father, making my father proud and ramen. My dislikes are people who put themselves and rule above the safety and well-being of others and those who kill for power. My hobbies include playing music and practicing my assassins skills. My dream for the future is to become Hokage of this village."

"okay then, your turn Mr broods-a-lot"

"Hn my name is Sasuke Uchiha I don't have any likes and I have many dislikes my hobbies are training to surpass my brother, my dream for the future is more of an ambition ,because I will make it happen, it is to kill a certain someone"

"well we have a very lively bunch here I must say" meet me at training ground seven for your evaluations oh and don't eat breakfast you'll just throw it up anyway, well see you all tomorrow at 8:00 sharp"

Naruto made his way home avoiding the direct route in case his fan girls were waiting for him and decided to take the roof tops instead. Naruto reached his house relatively quickly but was surprised to hear voices coming from inside the house

"Mario it is good to see you again" said his father

"and it is good to see you as well old friend" said an Italian voice. Naruto burst in to see his father standing there with a man about his height.

"Benedechi, you must be young Naruto I assume" said Mario

"Ah Naruto I would like you to meet Konoha's newest team" Altair said pointing at Mario and three kids about Naruto's age

"I am Ezio Auditore De Firenze nephew to Master Mario" said a boy in an identical hood and cloak to Naruto except he had a single shoulder pad and a short cape with a shield on it. Naruto shook his outstretched hand

"I am Rosa no last name and call me girly and I will punch you out!" said the girl in tattered clothing she has a pair of pants that were frayed and torn and a jacket and shirt on her mess of jet black hair was hidden under a strange cap.

"do not mind them I am Leonardo Da Vinci, I am an Inventor and an Artist" the boy said he was wearing a grey shirt and black tight pants and a red cape he had many pouches on him all of them had rolled up paper in them

"Leonardo was the one that helped me with the design for the poison blade and the blade that requires no sacrifice" Altair said

"Really then I have you to thank for these" and unsheathed his hidden blades

"ah so they really do work!" Leonardo said examining them "they are not too tight or heavy are they? The added weight of the mechanism would usually throw the balance off but I hope you were able to cope with it" he asked while lifting and lowering Naruto's arms

"Yes they're awesome, no they're not tight they fight perfectly and I never had another hidden blade before so the balance is perfect for me" Naruto said

"Leo focus" said Mario "we are here to become the newest Ninja team alright? So no messing around!" he looked at all three children

"Oh yeah dad we have a test tomorrow from Kakashi-Sensei" Naruto said

"I know and these three will be tagging along as well to see if they can become ninjas too" Altair said

"What!" four consecutive voices said at once.

**OMAKE**

After a lot of explaining Naruto walked out of his apartment only t be grabbed at the arm by Ezio as he said "I hear theirs a public bathhouse, I was wondering if this was true?" he asked with a cheeky grin. Naruto immediately understood what he was asking. "Oh yeah its true" he said

"can you show me?" he asked Naruto decided to have some fun with this

"sure only if you call me you better" he said

"no I will only call you my better if you can get me there and show this bathhouse to me" Replied Ezio.

"Very well follow me" he said

THE FEMALE BATHHOUSE

The pair of assassins where hiding in the bushes next to the bathhouses when Naruto heard a familiar voice and paled

"ahh I can't wait to soak up in the bath" shouted a woman with dark purple hair and no clothes

"We have to leave NOW!" whispered Naruto to his friend

"Why? A bountiful lady has just appeared before us naked and you wish to leave?" Ezio asked

"That's Anko Miterashi she said if she caught me peeping at her again she said she'd kill me" Naruto said

"again?" Ezio said

"Never mind that now! I'm getting out of here!" Naruto said running as fast as he could away from the bathhouse. Ezio however stayed behind and kept watching as the woman did some stretches showing off her body perfectly. Ezio started giggling perversely when Anko turned and said

"AHA" and threw a Kunai and stuck Ezio to a tree "Now I've got you!"

Anko put on a towel and walked over to where Ezio was hiding and said "now how should I deal with you, you little pervert!" sjhe said cracking her knuckles

ACROSS THE VILLAGE

Leonardo and Rosa were sitting at the ramen stand on mention from Naruto when they heard Ezio's screams from across the village

"Shouldn't we try to help him?" said Leonardo looking at Rosa who shrugged

"Little pervert deserves it for peeking" she replied remembering when she caught him peeping at her while she was trying to bath.

**HOLY CRAP ANOUTHER CHAPTER DONE! I AM GOOD *AWSOME POSE***

**SARUTOBI: AHEM BUT DID YOU USE THE FORBIDDEN FLASHBACK JUTSU?**

**KAMAKASIE: YEAH WHY?**

**SARUTOBI: THAT'S A FORBIDDEN JUTSU**

**KAMAKASIE: *POINTS AT HAT* **

**SARUTOBI: OH I'M SORRY, CARRY ON**

**HEHEHE I WIN AGAIN! ANYWAY I WROTE THIS ALL IN ONE DAY! (HOLD THE APPLAUSE) OKAY NOW YOU CAN APPLAUDE **

***POINTS AT PIMP AT* RATE AND REVIEW NOW!**


	13. the first challenge

**WOOT! WOOT! CHAPTER 10 IS NOW HERE YEAH GIVE IT UP FOR ME AND MY AWSOMENESS!**

***SILENCE* …..WTF OKAY THEN**

**AAAANNNNNYYYWHO**

**JUST LETTIN YOU ALL KNOW IM LOOKING FOR A BETA READER SO YEAH IF ANYONES INTERESTED **

**NOW AS FOR THE STORY THNK YOU TO ALL MY AWSOME REVIEWERS FOR MY LAST TWO CHAPTERS! YOU KNOW UR AWSOME (NOT AS AWSOME AS ME THO!)**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY AND DON'T FORGET TO RATE AND REVIEW IT'S LIKE CRACK TO US WRITERS (MUST….HAVE…..REVEIWS!)**

**OH AND SLICES WELCOME TO THE PENTEGRAM *waves like a retard***

**HOPE I DID UR OC HOW U LIKED IT I THOUGHT SHE SHOULD BE LIKE ANKO. I SMELL YURI OPERTUNITIES! …AMONG OTHER THINGS HEHEHE! NOW ANKO WILL SORT OF BE LINA'S RIVAL FOR ALTAIR IN THIS. (DOESN'T NECISARRILY MEAN HE ENDS UP WITH EITHER) STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT**

**AND BAMBINO THE REASON QUAUHLTI IS ONLY CARRYING HERBS IS BECAUSE HE WAS ONLY WATCHING MIZUKI NOT GOING ON A LONG MISSION.**

**HOPED U LIKED MY OMAKE AT THE END, WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK OMAKE OR NO OMAKE? YOU DECIDE **

Ezio walked into the Motel room that he and Leonardo where sharing while they got permission to become Ninja's.

He had spent half the afternoon running around the village trying to get away from that crazy lady!

He flopped down on the bed and started taking his armour off slowly examines the damage the lady had done to his precious armour.

"What happened!" asked Leonardo looking at the armour; he just knew he was going to be the one to fix it,

"I was chased around the city by a very beautiful lady that wanted to kill me" Ezio said

""this lady wouldn't happen to have purple hair in a pineapple design would she" said Leonardo looking out the window

"Yes why have you heard of her before?" said Ezio still lying on the bed

"No she's just staring through the window that's all" said Leonardo stepping out of the way showing a VERY pissed looking Anko.

"You better have a really good excuse for peeping at me in the bathhouse squirt!" the now clothed Anko said

"I, was, ummmmmm," Ezio stuttered

"Well?" she said tapping her foot

"My friend dragged me there I had no choice in the matter he left just as you threw the knife at me" Ezio lied

"Hmmmm, and was this the friend?" Anko said stepping up to Leonardo who gulped audibly

"No madam his name is Naruto Ibn'La'Ahad!" Ezio said hoping she would buy the lie

Fortunately she did, for Ezio that is, throughout half of the night the screams of "please don't kill me!" where heard all throughout the village,

Naruto had been running for half the night before Altair decided to step in.

"Hehehe now you're gonna get it kid" said the female Jonnin

"Who's going to get what?" asked Altair dropping in behind her and staring out from beneath his hood

"This kid and his friend where peeking at me in the bathhouse!" Anko yelled pointing a kunai at Naruto "so I'm just gonna cut the little perverts balls just as a warning"

"While that is incredibly rude and inappropriate of Naruto you are not his parent therefore his punishment does not come down to you!" Altair said

"So I guess that makes you the father then?" asked Anko

"Yes it does, now I will punish the boy you can go home" Altair said

"You think you can order me around?" asked Anko

"Yes I do now leave!"

"Who the hell do you think I am?" yelled Anko at the hooded assassin

"An annoying woman that was chasing my son, he did something wrong, yes, he will suffer the consequences, now leave before I get angry!" Altair said angrily glaring at her he turned around to Naruto and said

"What the hell were you thinking! I did not raise a pervert!"

"I'm sorry father"

"Why Naruto? Why are you sorry?"

"I'm sorry for peeking at the women's bathhouse" Naruto hung his head in shame

"I'm not the only one you need to apologise too" said Altair gesturing at Anko

"I'm sorry Miss Anko for peeking at you" said Naruto. Anko just stalked off growling

"You better be punk!" but before she could get further a hand grabbed her arm and swung her round

"My son just apologised to you the least you could do is accept his apology"

"Why should i?" Anko replied

"Because it is good manners"

"I never said I had good manners"

"You will show respect to the son of your better"

Altair's hood fell down and his eyes flashed golden at Anko. Anko felt something inside of her something she hadn't felt since a long time, fear and respect, and she thought, something else something like she didn't recognise but all she knew is she wanted to please this man.

"That's fine Naruto; just don't let me catch you doing it again!" Anko said and walked away

"thank you, you won't!" said Naruto feeling relieved

"Now Naruto, your punishment" said Altair, Naruto groaned

"Actually I think I will leave it to Kakashi. He seems to be quite proficient at torturing Genning" Altair said with a smile. Pulling his hood back up

THE NEXT DAY

Naruto arrived at the ground where Kakashi had told them to meet them. He saw Sakura pestering Sasuke, as usual, but he also saw the three assassins sitting under a tree talking with one another, Sasuke kept throwing glares at Ezio, who just grinned under his hood, Leonardo was tinkering with a gauntlet while Rosa was sitting on one of the top branches munching on an apple. When they saw Naruto approach Sakura glared at him but instead of stopping he walked straight over to the assassins waving at them. Ezio waved back before Naruto smacked him over the head

"Why'd you tell on me!" he yelled

"Why do you think _idiota_? She was out for my blood!" Ezio yelled rubbing his sore head, the two stayed like this for a moment then they both started laughing their heads off at some inside joke, Rosa jumped down complaining of them both being _idiota_ while Leonardo shook his head and grinned. When the two where finished their little laughing session Naruto turned to Leonardo and said

"Whacha making there Leo?"

"Ah I am glad you asked!" said the boy excitedly "this is something I am Making for Ezio but I can make one for you as well, it is a hidden gun"

"What's it do?" said Naruto examining the Gauntlet

"I will show you, Ezio place what left of your apple on that stump over there" said Leonardo. Ezio complied as Leonardo placed the gauntlet on himself then took aim, the rest of team seven became a little more interested, Leonardo shot the device making a small bang, when they looked the apple there was a clean hole straight through the middle. Sasuke immediately walked up to Leonardo and demanded

"Give that to me now!"

Leonardo looked at the device he so carefully worked on then at the boy who wanted to take it from him

"I am sorry but is Assassins only and Ezio and Naruto are the only ones allowed to wear it" he said almost nervous at the end

"You will give it to me! I am Sasuke Uchiha of the Uchiha clan!" Sasuke growled Ezio had had enough

"And I am of the Firenze's one of the most powerful families in all of Italy, an Assassin as well! You hold no Authority over me or my friends!" the assassin said looking straight into the uchiha's eyes

"Okay you two calm down!" said Kakashi walking out with Mario beside him

Mario walked up to Ezio and smacked his head saying

"_Ragazzo sciocco_ what were you thinking! Getting into a fight now will not improve our chances of becoming the first of the brotherhood to become Ninja's!"

"I am sorry _zio_ it will not happen again" Ezio said

"Sasuke do you have something to say?" said Kakashi said pushing Sasuke

"I'm sorry" Sasuke grunted

"Much better now" Kakashi said turning to the two teams "we can start the challenge"

"Challenge?" asked Sakura

"Yes here you will see three bells" said Mario pulling out three bells "your job is to get them all of you, you don't, you go back to the academy and if the ninja get it the assassins go home"

"What!" six voices said?

"Well I will have a bell, Kakashi will have a bell," said Mario

"And I shall have the last" said Quauhtli stepping out of the forest scaring most of the students and surprising Mario

"Well then let's see how you three go against three of the most powerful warriors of three different cultures" said Kakashi

"You have till noon. Begin!" yelled Kakashi

All the kids leapt to the bushes except Ezio and Naruto who were grinning like maniacs

"I'll take Kakashi you take Mario" said Ezio rushing Kakashi

"Right!" yelled Naruto sticking his hands into a cross yelling

"Multi shadow clone Jutsu!" immediately there were five more Naruto's surrounding Mario who simply smirked and pulled out his sword and said

"Very well _Bambino_, if you think you can take me!" all the Naruto's pulled out swords and charged him. Mario simply dodged the attacks with ease in a style that reminded Naruto of Altair's and his own

"Ah so I see you have noticed!" said the Italian man "you see this is the style taught to all assassins, but has Altair taught you the second level of the eagle vision?"

"The second level?"

"I guess not" Mario closed his eyes and while he had them closed Naruto tried to attack key word try as Naruto was about to strike Mario's eyes snapped open and his sword was flashing in his hands as he cut all the Naruto clones in a matter of seconds

"How the hell?" was all Naruto got out before being punched back only seeing Ezio be thrown next to him?

"Tactical retreat?" Ezio suggested

"Yeah" Naruto said, he and Ezio jumped back into the bushes where Rosa and Leonardo where waiting

"You guys alright?" asked Leo

"Yeah I'm good" said Ezio Naruto just nodded

Rosa sighed in relief

"Worried for me Rosa?" said Ezio with a grin

"Of course not!" Rosa said turning away to hide her blush

"Now how are we going to defeat the three of them?" said Naruto

"Why are you helping us? You know if we win you go back to the academy" Rosa said

"yes but even if I do go back I don't have to worry about us losing military strength as we'll have another team out there, and if you guys go home then it's the same." Said Naruto

"And I'm pretty sure Konoha wants us as an ally" said Leonardo analysing the situation "so I'm guessing the real reason of this is teamwork"

"Right I'll go get Sasuke and Sakura you guys work out a plan" said Naruto

Quauhtli slid next to Kakashi after watching the four children make their plan

"They've figured it out" the big man said

"Really?" Kakashi said reading his little orange book, giggling occasionally,

"Yes Naruto has gone to inform the other two who seem to have run off"

"Right intercept him" said Akashi

"Right" said the big man and jumped into the forest.

WITH SAKURA

"SASUKE-KUUUUUUUN! WHERE ARE YOU SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUN?" the pink haired girl yelled

"Sakura keep your vice down" said a voice. Sakura spun round recognising the voice as Naruto

"What do you want!" the girl said

"I want to tell you that we need to work together with the assassins to pass, this lessons about teamwork"

"How do you know?" asked Sakura

"You're a smart girl figure it out! No matter what happens konoha's military strength stays the same!"

Sakura stood and thought for a moment and said

"I never thought I would say this, but, you're right!" sakura said it was then the mighty Uchiha decided to appear

"What are you guys doing we need to best those assassins!" he said

"I already explained you can do it sacra" said Naruto

1 EXPLANATION LATER

"Hn I see" was all the black haired avenger said

The three assassins dropped out of the trees

"We have a plan" said Leonardo said proudly

"That would be?" asked Naruto

"We need to share information about our respective teachers" said Rosa to the three ninja's

"right all we know about Kakashi is that he is a high level ninja, we know he's battle hardened because he's a high level ninja" sakura rattled off

"Any abilities we should know about?" said Ezio

"Not that we can tell, what about Mario?"

"a master with the sword second only to the leader and Altair a user of the second level Eagle Vision which allows the user to move at incredible speeds even for a high level ninja the only people known to use this ability are Mario ,Altair and the current leader of the order." Said Rosa

"Anyone know anything about the third man?" said Sakura

"I do" say Naruto "his names Quauhtli he can blend into the forest so well he becomes one with it. The only move I saw him use was something he called 'sun god sacrifice' and I never want to see it again"

"Right so now we've gauged the teacher we can" began Ezio before they all heard

"TIMES UP" from above them was all three teachers "you pass!" the three yelled as one

"We do?" said Sakura

"Yes" said Mario "the Hokage wanted to make sure the team he was sending with the ninja team would be able to work together towards a common goal"

"And you passed all six of you!" Kakashi said smiling under his mask "you put aside your differences and worked together even against the rules, remember those who disobey the rules are scum, those who abandon their comrades are less than scum"

The rest of the day was spent in celebration as the two teams got to know each other

**OMAKE**

Ezio walked into the weapons shop to see a girl wearing a Chinese style top and pants in matching pink and her hair done up in two buns, Ezio walked up to the counter and smiled at the girl who scowled back but then noticed all the weapons on his body and started drooling visibly once the girl had gotten over the weapons she asked

"How may I help you?"

"Ah yes there are a couple of things" said Ezio he pulled out a scroll and handed it to her "I would like these items to be made please money is of no object, and these need to be repaired." He gestured to his weapons which the girl gladly took

"Can I get your name?" said the girl her eyes still on the boy's sword

"It is more polite to offer your own name first you know" the boy smile one of his flirtatious smiles

"The names tenten" the girl said looking at the boy "you know how to use all of these?"

"Of course I also know how to wield an axe, a battle hammer and a mace among other things" smiling

"Oh really" said the girl leaning with her face in her palms "who'd you learn off"

"My uncle" Ezio said grinning

"Really?"

"Yeah, so I was wondering would a pretty girl like you have a boyfriend."

"n-no not yet" the girl said

"Really?" Ezio said in mock shock "I'm horrified that no-one's come to snatch you up already"

"Tell you what you can have a date with m if you tell me who makes your weapons!"

"That is a secret I cannot divulge" said Ezio walking out of the store

"_I will find out your secrete eventually! Wait I didn't catch his name!"_

"Names Ezio by the way!" said Ezio sticking his head In the door

**WOOT, WOOT ANOUTHER CHAPTER YEAH!**

**IF YOU GUYS WANNA KNOW BAMBINO IN ITALIAN MEANS CHILD AND THE OTHER WORD ZIO MEANS UNCLE OH AND THE OTHER WORDS MEAN FOOLISH BOY **

**NOW I NEED GOOD REVIEWS TO LIVE AND IF YOU DON'T ILL DIE AND I WONT BE ABLE TO CONTINUE THE STORY *****randomly pulls out violin and plays badly***** YOU WOULDN'T WANT THAT FROM YOUR FAVOURITE (AND DAMN SEXY) AUTHOR WOULD YOU?**

**NOW APART FROM THAT I AM DONE! LOL YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME **

**XOXO KAMAKASIE ;) (GUESS WHERE THAT'S FROM)**


	14. land of waves part 1

**YO KAMAKASIE HERE! ANOUTHER DAY OF IGNORING THE TEACHERS AND BEING A BAD STUDENT!**

**ALSO MEET MY FRIEND MITCHELL**

**MITCH: hey**

**KAMAKASIE: HE'S A JEW**

**MITCH: I AM NOT A JEW! And why are you shouting?**

**KAMAKASIE: CAUSE I CAN NOW GO OFF AND RUN LIKE A WELSHMAN!**

**MITCH: IM NOT WELSH EITHER! I'm full blood Australian!**

**KAMAKASIE: RIIIIIIGHT ANYJEW (HEHEHE)**

**MITCH: *grumble* asshole *grumble***

**KAMAKASIE: LIKE I SAID LAST ISSUE RATE AND REVIEW **

**MITCH: why'd you even drag me into this?**

**KAMAKASIE: DUNNO FELT LIKE IT, WHILE YOU'RE HERE YOU MAY AS WELL DO THE DISCLAIMER**

**MITCH: wtf's that?**

**KAMAKASIE: LIKE I DO NOT OWN THIS AND SUCH**

**MITCH: oh why the hell would I do that?**

**KAMAKASIE: CAUSE I ASKED NICELY?**

**MITCH: FINE! KAMAKASIE DOES NOT OWN THIS STORY**

**KAMAKASIE: *face palm* NO YOU IDIOT! ILL DO IT**

**I DO NOT OWN ASSASSINS CREED OR NARUTO IF I DID NARUTO WOULD BE WITH HINATA, EZIO REALLY WOULD BE A NINJA IN KONOHA, AND KAKASHI WOULD BE HOKAGE!**

**MITCH: can I go now?**

**KAMAKASIE: DON'T YOU WANNA SEE THE STORY?**

**MITCH: not particularly *pulls out purple lightsabre***

**KAMAKASIE: *pulls out red lightsabre* I THOUGHT IT WOULD COME TO THIS! ANYJEW *Mitch gets annoyed* ENJOY THE STORY**

***KAMAKASIE AND MITCHELL CHARGE EACH OTHER***

TWO WEEKS AFTER THE 'CHALLENGE'

Altair walked into the Hokage's office and saw a man wearing a star hat and a towel around his neck. The man smelt of cheap beer and his glasses were falling of his face.

"Ah Altair" said the old Hokage "this is Tazuna of the land of waves, I would like you to take a 'special' look at him"

"Yes lord Hokage" said the Assassin knowing the code word for his eagle vision. He then asked a few questions

"Who are you?"

"Tazuna the bridge builder of the land of waves" said the man

"What is the mission you have?"

"It is a simple C rank mission, I just need an escort to the land of waves and protection from some low level bandits" the minute he said this Altair's eagle vision shifted from blue to gold to red

"That's all I need, thank you Tazuna you may leave now." The Assassin said. He waited until the footsteps had faded until he spoke

"He lied"

"I thought as much" the old Hokage said "I just needed proof"

"What would you have me do?"

"I want you to gather information about this 'land of waves' take your team and make sure it is safe for a gennin team to travel to"

"It will be done" said Altair

"I will have to make a decision in a week. Make sure you are there and have sent me a message" the Hokage looked at Altair

"I'll gather my team immediately"

HOUR LATER

Naruto looked at his father packing furiously and asked him

"What's the mission dad?"

"You know I can't say" said the assassin

"yeah I know your code of silence and all" the blonde said sadly, there was a knock at the door and when Naruto opened it she saw the good looking lady from that night Altair and his team saved him

"Hello there you cute little thing" the woman said "my names Lina is your father in?"

Naruto was still getting over her calling him cute when Altair was at the door

"Has Quauhtli been notified?" he said

"Yes Altair-kun, he is waiting by the gate as we speak" she said smiling at him

"Dad" said Naruto finally finding his voice again "who's this?"

"This is my teammate Lina"

Lina moaned sensually and said "is that all I am to you Altair-kun?"

Naruto grinned, he was so gonna use this against his dad when he got back. But Naruto wasn't able to say anything more as his father said

"Isn't it time for your first mission today Naruto?"

"Oh yeah! I nearly forgot!" the blonde assassin shouted pulling up his hood and running out the door before running back inside grabbing his two hidden blades that his father where holding. Lina was about to say something before Altair stopped her

"No" was all he said before she said

"You didn't even let me finish!"

"I knew what you were about to ask"

"How?"

"I am an assassin" was all the man said picking up his pack and striding out the door. He soon met up with Quauhtli and soon the three of them made their way to the land of waves.

MEANWHILE

Ezio was looking daggers at the cat he had just caught, he was more than a little annoyed at the dam thing. When he heard that his team would be getting their first D-rank mission before Naruto's he was ecstatic, till he found out why they were D-rank.

"Confirmed the identity Ezio?" Mario said

"Yes, my eagle vision is never wrong" the boy said making Rosa roll her eyes and Leo chuckle and say

"A little boastful wouldn't you say?"

The three of them walked into the village with Rosa holding the cat calmly and stroking the cat gently, the cat seemed to calm down and purr. That is until they got to the Hokage's tower and the cat got nervous and started to get jumpy. By the time they got to where they were meant to drop the cat off it was positively petrified and when the three assassins and their master got into the room they saw why. Standing there was the fire Daimyo's wife and as soon as she saw the cat she grabbed the cat yelling "TORA MY BABY!" she then proceeded to hug the cat in an iron grip. Ezio had to laugh at the cat's misfortune.

"team 2 good job on catching Tora the cat" the Hokage said "we have 8 more D-rank missions lined up for you" the Hokage flipped through some papers as team seven walked in

"Team seven reporting!" said Kakashi

"Ah Kakashi you have a 3 missions already lined up" just as the fire Daimyo's wife was leaving Tora jumped out of the woman's hands and ran out the window.

"Make that 4" said the Hokage said sighing behind his desk

"_Essere liberi! (_Be free in Italian)_"_ yelled Rosa.

A WEEK LATER!

Naruto walked into the Hokage's office with the Tora the cat, again, covered in scratches and very angry

"now what would you like for your next mission, we have dog walking, babysitting or a tag mission with team 2 in painting old lady greys mansion"

"You said our name _vecchio_" (means old man) said Ezio as team 2 walked in, Rosa covered in slobber marks from the dogs they were walking and Leonardo looking puffed out. "_Idiota_," said Mario whacking Ezio upside the head

"Don't treat the Hokage with disrespect!" said Rosa

"That is quite alright young Rosa" said the aged Hokage

"Hey Hokage-jiji" said Naruto "can't we have a real mission? We've been doing these stupid missions for a week and you know we can do better!"

"Kakashi?" said the Hokage

"I hate to say it but Naruto's right we can handle a C-rank" the Man said

"Well I do have a C-rank lined up for you but it will have to be a tag mission" the Hokage said

"Mario? What do you think?" the Hokage said

"We are ready for a challenge I believe" the Italian assassin said

"well then team 2, team seven meet the man you will be escorting, Tazuna you may enter now!" the Hokage motioned the door and a man drunkenly stumbled in, looked at Naruto and said

"Aren't you the guy I talked to before? Nah can't be! You're too short!"

Everyone laughed at this before Naruto yelled "you know my dad?"

"yeah he talked to the Hokage then looked at me and asked me some questions then told me to leave" Tazuna said taking a swig from his bottle before realizing it was empty

"Teams seven and two this is Tazuna the bridge builder he has requested that two teams of ninja escort him back to the land of waves, he asked for two because he is a VIP, do you accept?"

"Yes of course lord Hokage" said Kakashi

"Of course Hokage" said Mario

"Alright then teams you leave tomorrow at eight" said the Hokage

NEXT DAY AY EIGHT (A/N SOZ FOR ALL THE TIME SKIPS I JUST CANT REALLY BE STUFFED WRITING IT)

Team seven at the gates waiting for the Assassin team to arrive, Sakura was getting impatient; Sasuke was brooding at Naruto, who was flicking his Hidden blades,

"Why don't you just give those blades to Sasuke he would be much better at using them!" said Sakura finally seeing what Sasuke was looking at

"It is not a matter of being better with them; it is the matter of assassin law. I simply can't give them to you, even if I did want to." Naruto replied still flicking them

"Then I'll become an assassin" said Sasuke standing up, they all heard laughing

"You cannot become an assassin" said Ezio jumping down off a building and landing in a hay-pile "you are chosen" said Rosa walking out from the shadows

"And each assassin has something to give to the brotherhood not the other way round" said Leonardo walking down the street next to Mario. Sasuke looked at Mario

"Fine, may I become an assassin?" the Uchiha asked he even went as far as to bow to Mario who simply said

"No, you harbour too much hatred"

"But I have to, to defeat my brother; he forced the life of an avenger on me"

"He forced nothing on you, you took up the mantle" Mario said "and besides an Avenger upholds justice for someone who cannot, what you talk about is your own personal vengeance!"

"How dare you!" said Sasuke

"How dare I what? Tell you the truth? tell you what you need to hear?"

"You WILL teach me!" Sasuke yelled

"Very well then I will teach you, someone with hatred as much as you will never become a good assassin!" Mario said

Kakashi walked down the street, followed by Tazuna, reading his little orange book giggling occasionally. Kakashi looked up from his book seeing Sasuke glaring at Mario who had his own copy of the orange book out and was giggling too.

"So shall we leave?" asked Kakashi

"Yes I think we shall _signore UN occhio_ (sir one eye)" said Mario putting his book in his pocket and strode out the village with the three assassins in tow

"Now team seven, this is the first mission outside the town for both teams so I want you to be on your best behaviour, your representing the village now"

"Yes Kakashi-sensei" the three chorused

**OMAKE (only small this time)**

The two teams walked out of the village team 2 (the assassins) walked in the front of Tazuna in a triangle while team seven walked behind in the same fashion creating a diamond shape while the two teachers stood on either side of Tazuna, discussing the book they both read,

"I saw you reading an Icha Icha novel" Kakashi said

"Ah yes I found Ezio reading it so I confiscated it from him and decided to read it and became hooked on the book" the Assassin said and chuckled

"Yes I found that it makes any mission go much faster don't you?" Kakashi smiled

"What's so great about these books?" Tazuna asked both Mario and Kakashi looked shocked at him then handed him a copy of the orange book. He immediately blushed and read more intently.

"This is gonna be a long mission" groaned Naruto.

***KAMAKASIE AND MITCH IN LIGHTSABRE LOCK***

**KAMAKASIE: YOU NEVER COULD BEAT ME **

**MITCH: that's what you think!**

**KAMAKASIE: I DON'T THINK, I KNOW!**

**MITCH: in that case you won't mind if I tell the readers your real name?**

***KAMAKASIE PALES***

**KAMAKASIE: YOU'RE BLUFFING!**

**MITCH: KAMAKASIE'S REAL NAME IS *sudden hand over Mitchells mouth***

**KAMAKASIE: THAT'S ENOUGH OUT OF YOU!**

***MITCH BITES KAMAKASIE'S HAND***

**KAMAKASIE: HE BIT ME! YOU ALL SAW THAT! HE BIT ME!**

**MITCH: *TURNS AWAY* I don't know what you're talking about**

**KAMAKASIE: *DEATH GLARE* GAARA!**

***Gaara walks out***

**MITCH: who's the emo kid?**

***GAARA GLARES***

**GAARA: SAND COFFIN!**

**KAMAKASIE: DON'T KILL HIM YET I GOT ANOUTHER PLAN FOR HIM **

**GAARA: yes master *Gaara bows* **

**MITCHELL: KAMAKASIES REAL NAME IS CAMERON!**

**KAMAKASIE/CAMERON: DAMN IT! **

**GAARA: seriously?**

***KAMAKASIE/CAMERON NODS WITH ANIME TEARS***

**KAMAKASIE: WELL THAT'S ALL FROM ME!**

**KAMAKASIE: OH AND MITCHELL YOU WILL BE PAYING FOR THAT! MY NAME WAS MEANT TO BE LIKE KAKASHI'S FACE! GAARA SHUT HIS MOUTH!**

**GAARA: yes Cameron *grins* *puts sand in Mitchell's mouth***

**KAMAKASIE: THAT'S MASTER TO YOU!**


	15. land of waves part 2

**YO KAMAKASIE HERE!**

**MITCH: can you let me go now?**

**KAMAKASIE: NO! I'M GOING TO ASK THE READERS/REVIEWERS ON YOUR PUNISHMENT!**

**MITCH: oh hell**

**KAMAKASIE: RIGHT YOU GUYS KNOW THE DRILL! READ AND REVIEW FOR MITCHELLS FATE!**

Ezio was bored, very bored; they had been walking for hours he said

"eye spy with my little eye, something beginning with P" he said

"puddle?" said Leonardo looking at what Ezio was looking at

"yep" Ezio said bored

"strange it hasn't rained in ages" said Leonardo going through everything he had learned throughout His brief ninja Jutsu history lesson by Kakashi.

"Uh Ezio I need to 'relieve' myself, I'll be a moment" Leonardo said forming a plan in his mind. The Assassin turned to his friend and nodded

Leonardo walked over to the puddles undid his fly and began to relieve himself in the puddles. As soon he was finished he walked back to stand beside Ezio who whispered

"you get them?"

"yep" the two boys sniggered for a moment Kakashi looked at the two boys and then back at the yellow tinged puddle and smiled as well.

The group moved on for a before two ninjas rose out of the puddle smelling of urine.

"let's use the puddle henge you said, they'll never expect it you said!" the first growled

"I never expected one of the kids to take a leak in us!" the second growled back

The two rouge-nins decided on another point of attack

TEN MINUTES DOWN THE ROAD

Kakashi smelt stale urine and quickly made a water clone as two claws came out of nowhere and wrapped themselves around him two ninja's came out of the underbrush and pulled on the chains and ,to the horror of Sakura and Sasuke, was ripped in half.

Naruto quickly threw one on his throwing knives and pinned both the chains to a tree as Rosa jumped out of the same tree and put her Sultans knife through one of the rouge ninja's brain spraying the area with blood.

The other brother was stopped in his tracks and watched as the Girl in boys clothing jumped back and landed next to her teammates.

Kakashi walked out from behind a tree and said

"very good team two! good planning and reflexes"

"we thought you were dead sensei!" yelled Sakura wiping away a tear from her eye.

"you know I'm not a Jonnin for nothing" The one eyed man said

"now" Mario said looking at the second struggling rouge nin "who sent you?"

"I've been paid not to tell" said the ninja

"very well" Mario said "bring out the poison Ezio" Ezio pulled out a vile of purple looking liquid that steamed a little when he popped off the lid

"that" started Leonardo "is a very special concoction of mine, it knows when your being truthful or not by your heart-rate and when your heart rate quickens the poison spreads faster and let me tell you, from what I can tell from my test subjects, it's painful" Leonardo finished with an evil smirk

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you!" the ninja said if not just to shut the kid up "a man named Gato hired us"

"Thank you for that" said Kakashi and turned to Mario "was he telling the truth?"

"Yes, I think that this man is telling the truth" said Mario deactivating his eagle vision "you should have told us the truth Mr Tazuna, that way we wouldn't be risking the young children here!"

"Well it was all we could afford!" Tazuna yelled "the whole village pitched in and gathered some money to hire a ninja team so we could get him out of the village, he's ruining it he's killed everyone that stood in his way, however if you guys wanna turn back I wont hold it…."

"Just shut up and lets go already!" yelled Naruto who was still walking down the road

"But the mission is way out of our scope Naruto!" said Sakura

"And? We accepted a mission and I won't go back on it" said Naruto

"And I won't be out done by that dobe" Said Sasuke

"well I guess its settled then on to your village _signore (_sir) bridge builder"

"uh yeah right" said Tazuna

The group were walking again this time they were all on high alert, Naruto sensing something to his right threw one of his throwing knives to the bushes. Everyone looked at him before Sakura yelled

"BAKA! WHAT WERE YOU TRYING TO DO GIVE US A HEART ATTACK!"

"sorry", he mumbled and he ran into the bushes and picked up a small white rabbit and brought it out

Kakashi immediately knew that Naruto had seen someone as an eeire fog rolled in

"quack" said Ezio

"what?" Sakura replied

"duck" was Ezio's reply as an overly large sword swung out of the tree line and stuck itself on top of the tree nearest to them

Mario activated his eagle vision as a Man wearing grey camouflage pants and had bandages around his mouth jumped from where the sword came from and stood on the sword

Ezio snorted and said "overcompensating for something?" the man growled lowly at this and said

"How dare you mock me! I'm Zabuza the demon assassin of the bloody mist!"

"Not a very good one if you ask me" Mario said looking to his students "tell me what is the first rule of the assassin Ezio?"

"strike swiftly and silently, let none realise you were there" the boy answered immediately

"Correct and you Mr Zabuza have failed you showed us where you were and you are striking from the front, and that sword looks too clunky to hold properly!" Mario concluded

"If that's how you wanna play" he said and jumped onto the lake further on and started making hand signs

Kakashi revealed his sharingan eye and started to watch him and said "he's using the hidden mist technique!"

"that is?" asked Naruto

"the technique I used to kill many people and that's all you need to know" Zabuza said as he disappeared and the mist began to thicken

"Sakura, Leonardo, Rosa protect Tazuna. Naruto, Sasuke, Ezio you're going to help Mario and I" said Kakashi getting into a fighting stance

Naruto un sheathed his blade along with Ezio, sasuke pulled out a kunai and Ezio giggled a little and said

"this is a sad representation" **(A/N review if you got the reference)**

Kakashi looked around in the mist for Zabuza but couldn't find him anywhere

"eight points," said Zabuza's voice from the mist "larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, sublavian arteries (A/N spelling?), kidneys, heart. Now, which will be my kill point?"

"none" said Mario lunging into the mist. Metal hit metal as Zabuza said "how did you find me!"

"you talk too much" said Mario honestly locking his broadsword with Zabuza's "that and the eyes of an eagle cannot be deceived"

Mario broke his lock with Zabuza and leapt back to where Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke and Ezio were standing.

"he's going to be more cautious now you know" said Kakashi

"yes I know that was the lesson I was getting across" said Mario

"lesson!" spluttered Sasuke

"yes, he called himself an assassin how could I let him dishonour our name as such?

"agreed master" said Ezio scanning with his eagle vision nu saw something out the corner of his peripheral vision and nudged Naruto who also had his Eagle vision activated

"yeah I saw it too" said Naruto still looking towards the front away from the spot

"Saw what?" asked sasuke looking around

"Another person" said Ezio. Sasuke immediately felt a huge wave of Killing Intent wash over him as Zabuza said "your opponent is me!" and lunged out of the mist at where Leo was Standing. The boy threw down a vial of liquid that dispersed the mist and took aim with his gauntlet. Zabuza didn't know what it was but he didn't want to get caught in the receiving end of it . he quickly jumped to the side as a large bang was heard and Leo cursed and slowly started to reload the arm gun

Zabuza tried to take advantage of Leo while he was reloading to find Kakashi and Mario had blocked his sword

"an assassin with an overly large sword had better learn to use it correctly, I told that to Bartholomew remember Ezio?" Mario spoke looking at the young assassin

"yes but uncle Bartholomew is very skilled with his sword" retorted Ezio

"yes which this man may be skilled in swinging his sword he is not very good at prolonged combat" Mario said. Zabuza jumped back and looked at the group and said

"who are you 'master of all assassins'?"

"oh me lord no I do not compare to lord Altair" Mario said with shock on his face

"Our turn" said Naruto and rushed forward with his eagle sword Ezio followed suite and soon the two were clashing with the rouge-nin

The two had blocked the large sword by crisscrossing their swords over when Sasuke deciding he wasn't going to be left out yelled

"FIRE STYLE FIREBLL JUTSU!" and puffed a fireball towards the three Ezio and Naruto jumped out the way just in the nick of time Zabuza wasn't so lucky as he caught the brunt of the attack. Mario yelled at Sasuke

"What do you think you were doing! You could have killed your own teammates!"

"I knew they could get out of the way in time! Besides I got Zabuza didn't i?"

"You do NOT under any circumstances put your teammates under danger"

Zabuza's bloodied body started to rise up again and he said

"right now you've done it now I'm…." Zabuza was cut off as three senbon needles came out of the treeline. Zabuza's body slumped down as the three senbons hit the neck of the mist rouge-nin

Soon a rain hunter-nin appeared and claimed the kill as his own the two teams thanked him and moved out (after mario had commended on a true assassins kill)

**THERE IT IS PEOPLE IT IS DONE HATERS BE HATIN FLAMERS BE FLAMIN MITCHELL BE JEWIN**

**MITCH: I AM NOT A BLOODY JEW….im church of England **

**KAMAKASIE: YOUR STILL A JEW TO ME (pets on head)**

**MITCH: GREAT NOW MY PANTS ARE ALL STICKY!**

**GAARA: you jizzed on my sand? *death glare***

**MITCH: well in my defence you had your sand up my ass**

**KAMAKASIE: FOR THE CRIME OR REVEALING MY REAL NAME I SHALL LET THE READERS/REVIEWERS DECIDE YOUR FATE **

**MITCH: can it be setting me free**

**KAMAKASIE: IF YOU MEAN NY SETTING YOU FREE AND SETTING ANKO MITERASHI ON YOU THEN SURE!**

***ANKO GRINS WITH EVIL GLARE***

**MITCH: FML**

**KAMAKASIE: IT CANT BE DEATH UNFORTUNETELY AS IT WOULD LEAD TO TOO MANY QUESTIONS ALTHOUGH PERMANENTLY MAIMING/ MENTALLY SCARRING WILL BE ACCEPTABLE!**


	16. HELLO MY LOVILIES

**HELLO MY LOVELIES I HAVE GOOD NEWS AND BAD NEWS REGARDING MY UZUMAKI CREED**

**BAD NEWS IS THAT I PROBLY WONT BE POSTING FOR A COUPKE OF MOTHS CAUSE I REALLY HAVENT BEEN FEELING THE MOJO LATELY FOR THE STORY OWEVER AS AN AUTHOR I PROMISE TO NOTIFY YOU WHEN I RE-START WRITING AGAIN **

**NOW SOME IS GOOD NEWS IS THAT I FINISHED GEARS OF WAR 3 (HEY NEVER SAID IT WOULD BE GOOD FOR YOU) AND IT GOTS MY THINKER'A'THINKIN AND I TRIED TO FIND A DECENT GEARS OF WAR NARUTO CROSSOVER AND THER ARE NON! SO I WILL BE DOING A COUPLE OF CHAPTERS ON THAT AND IF YOU HAVE SUGGESTIONS ON WHAT YOU WANNA SEE JUST LEAVE ME A PRIVATE MESSAGE WELL TILL NEXT TIME**

**KAMAKASIE**


	17. christmas special

**HELLO EVERYONE THIS ISNT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER THIS IS AN UZUMAKI CREED CHRISTAMAS SPECIAL UPDATE SO TO ALL MY READERS AND REVIEWERS IT'S THE TIME YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR **

**MITCH: FML!**

**KAMAKASIE: THAT'S RIGHT ITS MITCHELLS PUNISHMENT! IF YOU HAVE ANYTHING ELSE TO ADD TO THE LIST (WHICH IS PRETTY DAM SADISTIC GOOD WORK XD)**

**MITCH: FUCK YOU GUYS -.-**

**KAMAKASIE: HEHEHE AS I WAS SAYING YOU NEED TO REVIEW BEFORE THE CHRISTMAS AS THAT'S WHEN I WILL BE POSTING UZUMAKI CREED: MITCHELLS PUNISHMENT**

**BUT THIS CHAPTER IS THE CHRISTMAS SPECIAL SO ENJOYS!**

Altair walked in to see Naruto dragging a tree into their apartment, he watched Naruto for a while with utter confusement on his face on what the young blonde was doing. He sat on the couch to watch Naruto try to drag a two meter wide tree through a meter doorframe.

"Naruto" Altair finally said

"yes dad?" Naruto said still struggling with the tree

"what the hell are you doing?"

"what does it look like I'm doing?"

"dragging a dirty tree into my living room" the assassin deadpanned

"I'm getting the Christmas tree ready" Naruto said sitting down and huffing and puffing

Altair looked at him strangely and said

"What's Christmas?"

Naruto looked at his father and gasped

"Christmas is a part of everyone's lives!" Naruto got up and walked over to his father "it's where you give gifts without the thought of receiving!"

"it sounds like an interesting custom" said Altair interested "how do you partake in this custom?"

"well" said Naruto "you get a gift for all your friends and family and give it to them on the 24th of December"

"Interesting" said Altair solemnly "then I must be going" the assassin got up and left the house chopping off some tree limbs to get past

"Remember dad the gifts have to be a surprise to the person getting them!" said Naruto called after his father

MEANWHILE

Mario was out looking for a gift for master Altair. He thought about what to get the man who had nearly everything he considered an Icha-Icha but that was more something he would buy for himself.

He already had his gifts for his students, a knife sharpening set for Rosa, a copy of Icha-Icha for Ezio and a set of screws bolts and other tools for Leonardo. He felt a tapping at his shoulder and there was the man he was trying to buy for, Altair.

"Mario just the man I was looking for" the stone cold voice made Mario shudder

"Y-yes master Altair?" Mario said

"Do you know what gift you might like to acquire this Christmas?" Altair said

"What?" the Italian assassin said "I do not know what you mean"

"What did you want for Christmas" the assassin repeated

"Well a new hidden blade would be nice" the Italian man chuckled "or maybe a copy of the Icha-Icha movie."

"Very well" said the assassin master and he walked off

"Wait master!" yelled the Old Italian "what would you like for Christmas?"

"A day of peace, where the world will just sit back and let me relax" said the assassin walking off

The Old Italian chuckled

"Don't we all"

LATER ON

Naruto was walking down the street by himself when he realised he was being followed he decided to mess with his pursuer a little so he turned down a dead end ally.

Naruto climbed up a wall and hid on a roof as Hinata, carrying a present, ran around the corner and looked around and seemed to deflate when she couldn't see Naruto.

She turned around to walk out of the ally to see Naruto at the end of the ally casually leaning on the wall smirking.

"hey Hinata-chan" the blonde assassin said

"N-N-N-Naruto-kun" the girl stuttered "i-i-I m-made you this"

She said looking away and pushing a present into Naruto's chest Naruto 'Ooofed' at the unexpected attack

He peeked into the bag and pulled out a cape much like Ezio's yet a dark orange with the leaf insignia emblazoned on the shield of the cloak. He threw on the cloak and looked to thank Hinata but the girl had run off.

He walked out of the alley and looked down at the small jewellery box that he had bought Hinata he opened the box and sighed at the beautiful pair of lavender amethyst earrings he had bought her.

"if you want to catch her" said a voice from the rooftops "you had better get going"

Ezio dropped down beside Naruto and put a package his free hand

"merry Christmas Naruto"

Naruto threw a different package at Ezio who caught it and said "for Leonardo?"

"Yeah" said Naruto "there's also Rosa and your present in there" Naruto ran to the top of the roof and ran along the building with Ezio.

"so who is the gift for?" asked Ezio as he jumped across a gap next to Naruto

"Hinata Hyuuga" said Naruto ducking under a tree branch that had grown over a house

"so we have to sneak into the Hyuuga household?" asked Ezio Naruto nodded in confirmation

"I like a challenge" smirked Ezio

The two young assassins ran to the Hyuuga estate where to their shock , no Christmas decorations were displayed

"shall we?" asked Ezio

"we shall" smirked Naruto

**AN HOUR LATER**

Hiashi Hyuuga was walking through his estate when he noticed something was amiss, or should he say something was there that shouldn't have been…

THE ENTIRE ESTATE WAS COVERED IN DECORATIONS.

He saw Hinabi and Hinata playing around in between the decorations and as he watched them he remembered his time with his late wife and did something he never though he would do in a long time

He smiled a genuine smile.

Nobody noticed as the blonde assassin placed the necklace and a card on the young Heiress' bed side table and slip out unnoticed.

**WITH Ezio**

Ezio returned to the apartment he Leonardo and Rosa shared and opened the gift from Naruto. In the small packet were three cufflinks of the assassin's symbol in three different colours

A gold one for Ezio

A sapphire one for Leonardo

And a ruby one for Rosa

**THAT NIGHT**

Naruto and Altair had set up the tree and had gone to bed, well Naruto had Altair had stayed up to place hi gifts under the tree. He was placing a red package under the tree when he heard a thump and the cracking of reigns and a merry old voice say

"whoa Rudolph whoa!"

He heard a couple of thumps before a man in a red fur coat and suite jumped down THROUGH the roof.

"who are you!" growled Altair "tell me before I kill you"

"now now!" said the man in a jolly voice "you wouldn't kill a man bearing gifts would you?"

"I suppose I wouldn't" said Altair eyeing the man "you still haven't told me who you are"

"why I'm Santa clause of course!" the man chuckled

Altair's eyes widened "but you are just a myth!" the man stuttered "an old wives tale!"

"ho ho ho!" the man laughed "but so were the pieces of Eden"

"how do you know of them!" the Assassin whispered

"I watch you when you're sleeping and I watch you when you're awake, I know when you've been good or bad so be good for goodness sake!"

The assassin stood there for a moment trying to take in wht this man was saying till finally santa pulled out a fobwatch and said

"I would love to stay and chat but I must be off!" and with a wave of his hands may gifts were beneath the tree and with a chuckle and a bounce up he went through the roof.

Altair looked out the window as the jolly old St Nick flew off into the distance crying

"**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ONE AND ALL!"**

**FROM KAMAKASIE TO ALL MY READERS AND REVIEWERS HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**:D**


	18. preview

**WELL HELLO MY LITTLE PRETTIES I HAVE DECIDED TO WRITE ANOUTHER CHAPTER ON MY UZUMAKI CREED STORY (ARENT I A TOP BLOODY GUY?)**

**ITS GUNNA GET GOOD FROM HERE ON OUT AND I HAVE DECIDED TO WRITE A PREVIEW CHAPTER FOR ONE AND ALL TO READ **

_Inari yelled at them "Gato's gonna kill you all!" and ran out of the building _

_Ezio approached a group of thugs attacking a young woman but before he could help several darts came out of the shadows and killed the four attackers._

_Sakura ran at Naruto screaming "YOU DEMON!" only to be blown back by an unseen force_

_Sasuke faced off against Ezio "you have insulted Leonardo for the last time Uchiha" _

_Kakashi and Mario face up against a ring of thugs as Mario closes his eyes Kakashi reveals his sharingan eye_

_A throwing knife embeds itself into a thugs eye as Ezio and Rosa are not looking _

All this and much MUCH more next time on Uzumaki creed!

**Hope you liked the preview!**


	19. land of waves part 3

**I TOLD YOU I WAS WRITING ANOUHER CHAPTER AND HERE IT IS! I JUST SAW THAT I HAD 60 REVIEWS AND TO ALL MY AWSOME READERS/REVIEWERS THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT IN THIS AWSOME FANFIC**

**OH YEAH I JUAT GOT A DEVIANT ART ACCOUNT (UNDER THE SAME NAME) SO CHECK IT OUT ITS ONLY GOT ONE PICTURE OF ME (LOL YEAH IM A NOOB AT DRAWING) BUT APARENTLY MY JOURNELS ARE GOOD.**

**AND BEFORE I FORGET MY GOOD FRIEND LUCY J OZERA (SORRY IF I SPELT YOUR NAME WRONG) AND I ARE WRITING AN ASSASSINS CREED VAMPIRE ACADEMY (THE BOOK SERIES) CROSSOVER SO CHECK IT OUT. OH AND ALSO I HELP HER WITH HER 'LEMON' SCENES (HEHEHE) SO YEAH :D**

Team 7 and Team 2 walked up to the relatively well off house-hold where Tazuna's daughter stood in the kitchen

"welcome to our humble home" said the young woman "my names Tsunami, please if there is anything you need don't feel troubled to ask"

Mario gave a small bow and said

"that will not be needed your hospitality will be more than enough my dear"

Team two also did a small bow also.

Kakashi eye smiled at Tsunami

"and please tell us if you need anything we are here to help after all"

Naruto noticed out of the corner of his eyes a little boy with a striped hat and light green overalls watching them.

The kid noticed Naruto and started glaring at him with a passion Naruto being used to it ignored him and turned to Kakashi who was giving out orders

"alright team we're going to start training while team 2 goes on patrol around the village"

The team nodded while Mario gave his orders to his team

"rosa, Ezio you are going to walk around the village and gather information Leonardo you will be staying here and working on that pistol of yours so we don't have to keep saving you"

"yes sir" the three chorused Leonardo looking a little downhearted till Ezio clapped him on the shoulder

"hey if anyone can figure it out it will be you my friend" Ezio said

"yeah" added Rosa "we know youll find a way to make it more efficient

**IN TOWN**

Ezio walked through the crowds with ease by himself Rosa had gone off to search for information among the thieves. He rounded a corner and his blood began to boil as he saw 4 thugs surrounding a young woman. Ezio flicked out one of his hidden blades and began to approach the group but before he could do anything several darts flew out of nowhere and hit the four of them directly on pressure points sending them into unconsciousness.

Ezio approached the woman who had bruises all over her she opened her eyes to see Ezio standing over her and panicked her hand shot out and pushed him away before breaking and running away as fast as her legs could carry her.

"how rude" Ezio huffed .

**WITH MARIO**

Mario had left the three with their assignments and decided to go into the village accompanied by Kakashi who had his nose buried in his book.

The two walked in silence occasionally handing money to the beggers on the side of the street they both heard a commotion behind them and a begger they had just handed money to was getting beaten within an inch of his life.

Kakashi looked at Mario who nodded at him Mario walked up to the thug beating the man and tapped his shoulder

"Excuse me sir" he asked "but why are you beating this man?"

Without looking up from his brutal beating the man said "this man had money that he just said he didn't have"

"that is because we just gave it to him" said Kakashi said not looking up from his book

The thug grinned and cracked his knuckles

"is that so?" he asked then put two of his stubby fingers to his mouth and whistled

Ten more thugs came out from the alley ways all of them carrying various weapons and cudgels Mario sighed and shook his head while Kakashi kept on reading

"do you think we should deal with them?" asked Mario

"nah I just got up to a good part in the book" eye smiled Kakashi

Mario smiled and turned around to walk away with Kakashi following him the thugs yelled out

"where do you two think your going?"

Kakashi sighed and began to lift his Hiate

Mario closed his eyes and if one had a byakugan one might see chakra swirling towards Mario's eyes.

The only thing people remember is that was the alley where ten completely disfigured and cut up thugs lay.

Leonardo sat at the small workspace he had set up and was currently fiddling around with the hidden gun, his focus was completely on the gun he never heard the small footsteps of a child from behind, so the voice startled him even more when it said.

"why do you oppose Gato?"

Leonardo jumped an turned around till he saw it was just Tsunami's child

"well child its my duty" he replied

"but hes gunna kill you!" said the child angrily

"and if I die I die in service to good"

"but you'll be dead!" shouted the boy

"oh well I go to god with a light heart knowing I did everything I could to serve him" Leonardo said returning to his work

The boy walked off grumbling to himself.

**WITH NARUTO**

Naruto was sitting meditating calmly when he heard a voice.

"you like smart enough" Naruto turned to see the boy Inari staring at him "what makes you think you can beat Gato?"

Naruto simply flicked his blade out and said

"this is what makes me think I can beat him" he flicked it back inside the gauntlet "there is nothing more to it, I have trained for years to get this so I think I can deal with a few common thugs"

"but Gato has hundreds of thugs!" shouted Inari

"Then I'll kick all their asses" replied Naruto as if it were simple

"but he has so many thugs and he keeps hiring more!" Inari said stepping closer to Naruto

"and so what?" asked Naruto "we have two jonin level soldiers and six chunnin level gennin"

"but Gato has at least three hundred thugs!" Inari screamed

"quit your whining kid" Naruto growled "your starting to get on my nerves"

Inari stalked off growling to himself

**THAT NIGHT AT THE TABLE**

The group (excluding the moody Sasuke) were laughing and telling stories to each other

"I remember when christina's father first found out about me" Ezio was saying

"how did he do that?" asked Naruto

"he was hiding in the closet when her father heard a noise upstairs" chuckled Leonardo

They all laughed together and as the laughter died down Naruto noticed Inari seemed to be pissed

The boys face looked dark and he yelled getting everyones attention

"How can you be so calm about all of this?" he screamed slamming his small hands on the table "Gato's going to kill you all and there is nothing you can do about it!"

"Inari!" scolded a shocked tsunami

"it's quite alright" said Mario with a small smile

"how is it alright!" yelled Inari

"because we won't lose" replied Rosa

"How can you be sure!" asked the small boy tearing up " you know nothing about these lands you have spent your lives living in luxury back in Konoha!"

Ezio's face darkened "oh really?" asked Ezio "is that so?"

Inari nodded and looked defiantely at him

"well then let me explain" said Ezio

"first and foremost we" he gestured to team 2 "are not from Konoha. We are from Italia or Italy depends who you ask. My father and two brothers were killed in front of me for simply being the family of an assassin now I have the best family one could ask for"

Rosa looked at Inari "my parents were killed by the Templars and I grew up in poverty I had no-one until the assassins took me in and gave me a purpose"

Leonardo stared at Ianri "my parents dis-owned me and I was taken in by an artist I learnt his trade and then he showed me how to build things, I became more interested so I am now an artist and inventor and I help contribute to saving the world."

Ezio spoke up again "you are not the only special case in the world Inari _stupido_"

Everyone looked at Team two and Kakashi spoke up

"just look at mr Uchiha here" said Kakashi "his entire clan was murdered by his own brother and still he fights on to preserve his clan. And Naruto here is one of the people here you really shouldn't judge"

"whys that?" asked Inari still with a defiant glint in his eyes

Naruto interrupted

"I never knew my parents Inari" he said "you have your grandpa and your mother, I had no-one. Everyone in the village hated me for something I couldn't control and when I was kicked out of the orphanage I was in I was beaten daily. I was only four years old at that time. But then I was adopted by my new father he took me in showed me how to fight and gave me a new life"

Mario looked at Inari "so you see _ragazzino(little boy)_, even if you think things cant get any worse they can and even if they do they can always get much, much better"

Inari sat and stared at them all wide eyed for a while before storming off to his room.

**WHEW THAT WAS AWESOME TO WRITE AFTER SOOOOOOO LONG (SORRY BOUT THAT EVERYONE) WELL I HOPED YOU ENJOYED THAT ITS GUNNA HAVE TO DO YAH FOR A WHILE AS I PROBLY WONT BE ABLE TO WRITE MORE FOR A WHILE AS FOR SCHOOL AND WHAT-NOT.**

**LIKE I SAID MY FRIEND LUCY .J OZERA AND I ARE WRITING A CROSSOVER SO READ AND REVIEW HER WORK PEACE OUT**


	20. im sorry

**HI EVERYONE KAMAKASIE HERE THIS NOTE WILL BE POSTED ON ALL STORIES AND ITS TO SAY IM SORRY**

**I WONT BE WRITING ANY MORE OF MY STORIES FOR A WHILE AS I HAVE NOT REALLY BEEN FEELING THE LOVE FROM THE COMMUNITY I MEAN I LOVE AND APPRECIATE YOU GUYS THAT READ AND REVEWED MY WORK BUT SCHOOL MY JOB MY GIRLFRIEND AND OTHERS ALL ASKING ME TO HELP WITH THEIR STORIES IS GETTING A LOAD ON TOP OF ME. THAT COUPLED WITH THE FACT I DON'T FEEL I HAVE BEEN GETTING ENOUGH FEED BACK ON MY STORIES AND MY POLL AS I THOUGHT I MIGHT SO FROM NOW ON TILL I **

**GARNER ENOUGH PEOPLE THAT WANT TO SEE MORE **

**BECOME INTERESTED AGAIN**

**IT MEANS NO MORE STORIES FOR A WHILE. IM REALLY SORRY TO ALL MY FANS BUT IVE JUST NOT BEEN FEELING THE LOVE **


	21. i have returned

**HEY GUYS THIS IS A START BUT I WILL BE WRITING MORE SOON**

(**Naruto singing, **_**Ezio singing,**_ _Leonardo singing_)

**PARTY ROCK**

**YEA**

**Whoa!**

_LET'S GO!_

_(all three)_  
>Party rock is in the house tonight<br>Everybody just have a good time  
>And we gonna make you lose your mind<br>Everybody just have a good time

**CLAP!**

(_all three)_  
>Party rock is in the house tonight<br>Everybody just have a good time  
>And we gonna make you lose your mind<br>Everybody just have a good time

We just wanna see you!

(Rosa)  
>Shake that!<p>

**In the club party rock, look for your girl  
>She on my jock non stop when we in the spot<br>Booty move away like she on the block  
>What the track I got to know<br>Tight jeans tattoo cause I'm rock and roll  
>Half black half white domino<br>Gain the money out the door  
><strong>  
><em><strong>Yo!<br>I'm running through these hoes like drano  
>I got that devilish flow rock and roll no halo<br>We party rock yea! that's the crew that I'm repping  
>On the rise to the top no led in our zeppelin<br>Hey!**_

(all three)  
>Party rock is in the house tonight<br>Everybody just have a good time  
>And we gonna make you lose your mind<br>Everybody just have a good time

_lets go!_

Party rock is in the house tonight  
>Everybody just have a good time<br>And we gonna make you lose your mind

_I can feel it!_

_**We just wanna see you!**_

(Rosa)

Shake that!

**Every day I'm shuffling  
>Shuffling shuffling<br>Shuffling shuffling  
><strong>  
><em>Step up fast and be the first girl to make me throw this cash<br>We get money don't be mad now stop hating is bad  
><em>  
><em><strong>One more shot for us<strong>_  
><em>Another round<em>  
><em><strong>Please fill up my cup<strong>_  
><em>Don't mess around<em>  
><em><strong>We just wanna see<strong>_  
><em>You shake it now<em>  
><em><strong>Now you wanna be<strong>_  
><em>You're naked now<br>_

(Hinata, Ten-Ten and Rosa  
>Get up get down put your hands up to the sound <em>[3x]<em>  
>Put your hands up to the sound <em>[2x]<em>  
>Get up <em>[9x]<em>  
>Put your hands up to the sound, to the sound<br>Put your hands up!  
>Put your hands up!<br>Put your hands up!  
>Put your hands up!<p>

Party rock is in the house tonight (Put your hands up!)  
>Everybody just have a good time (Put your hands up!)<br>And we gonna make you lose your mind (Put your hands up!)  
>Everybody just have a good good good time<p>

_Oh! Oh!_ Put your hands up  
><em>Oh! Oh!<em> _**Time to fill it now**_!  
><em>Oh!Oh!<em>Put your hands up  
><em>Oh!Oh!<em>Put your hands up

(ten-ten)  
>Shake that!<p>

**Every day I'm shuffling  
><strong>(Hinata)  
>Put your Put your<br>Put your Put your (**Yeah Yeah**)  
>Put your Put your (<em><strong>Whoa!)<strong>_  
>Put your Put your<br>Put your hands up  
>Your hands up<br>Push your hands up

**Every day I'm shuffling**


	22. land of waves part 4

**HELLO, HELLO, HELLO AND HELLO MY DEAR READERS GUESS WHOS BAAAACK?**

**THAT'S RIGHT…ME *INSERT EVIL LAUGH***

**NOW IM SURE YOU ARE ALL THINKING 'WTF WAS THAT PREVOIUS CHAPTER?'**

**WELL I WAS BORED AND THAT IDEA POPPD INTO MY MIND WHICH AS YOU ALL PROBLY REALISED WAS NOT THAT GOOD BUT IT WAS INSPERATION AS WELL AS MY WONDEFUL GIRLFRIEND WHO ENCOURAGED ME THROUGHT THE ENTIRE TIME I COULDN'T WRITE ANYTHING THANKS: 3**

**OKAY NOW LETS GET THIS STORY STARTED**

Mario sat at the table after Inari had stormed off

"I do not mean to offend you Miss Tsunami but your child is incredibly ungrateful!" the old assassin said

"I am deeply sorry for his behaviour" Tsunami said bowing

"Why are you sorry?" asked Ezio "it's not your fault"

"No but he is still my son" Tsunami replied

"It is his own stupidity that he is angry" muttered Naruto

"What?" asked Sakura?

"He is stupid enough to allow his anger and woe to trouble his thoughts" said kakashi "he sees Gato as an unstoppable force with thousands of well-trained thugs under his command when the reality is its only maybe one out of the 400 of them are trained"

"Agreed" nodded Mario "and I believe tomorrow is going to be a long day"

**THE NEXT DAY**

Ezio and Naruto had been left to guard Tazuna's house and Mario and Kakashi had taken the rest of the teams to the bridge.

Inari was in his room sulking when he heard a knock on his bedroom door.

"Who is it" muttered the boy

"Naruto" came the reply

"Well what do you want" grumbled Inari through the walls

Naruto opened eh door and walked in and said

"To give you back the fight within you"

**AT THE BRIDGE**

Tazuna looked across the bridge where all his workers lay unconscious on the ground.

"Form up" said Kakashi being more practical

The four gennin formed up around Tazuna and Mario and Kakashi stood beside each other and stared into the mist.

"He's here somewhere" muttered Kakashi

"And he's using the self-made mist as a good cover, very clever" Mario commented "at last he is showing himself to be a true assassin"

"_Maestro _(master)is now _really _a good time to be complementing our enemy?" Rosa asked

"_Silenzio (hush)" _Mario replied to the girl

A Large sword came out of the mist and with it Zabuza.

And so began the battle.

**MEANWHILE!**

Inari stared at the two boys

"You mean to tell me that you two are going to put the fight back in me?" he scoffed "how are you going to do that?"

As Inari smirked at Ezio he never saw Naruto's fist rocket out and hit him in the cheek.

Inari hit the floor then started crying

"Get up" was all Naruto said

"Why you're just going to hit me again aren't you?" Inari replied through his tears

"Get. Up. Inari" said Naruto

Inari struggled to his feet when Ezio's fist came from the other direction and slammed into Inari's stomach.

Inari crumpled onto the ground

"Get up" said Ezio

Inari just kept crying

"Get up or I will kick you" Ezio replied keeping all emotion out of his voice

Inari began to struggle onto his feet when for another time Naruto's fist slammed into Inari's side

"p-please stop" he begged

"If you want us to stop you must make us stop!" growled Naruto "stand up, and fight like a man, or be beaten like a dog"

Inari had heard enough and with a burst of strength he tackled Naruto to the ground and began to punch his face in.

"I will not be treated like a dog!" yelled Inari "I'll beat you into a pulp if I have to!"

"Even though I am stronger? Replied Naruto catching Inari's fist as it went to punch Naruto again

"I don't care!" yelled the boy "I'll just keep trying!"

Naruto smirked "good" he said

And threw Inari off

"You got your fight back now what are you going to do with it?" asked Ezio

"We got a thug to destroy" he snarled

"Then let's get to it" Ezio said

They suddenly heard the front door of the house bang and two voices yelled out

"Knock knock!"

"Room service!"

The two thugs chuckled as Tsunami's voice was heard

"w-what can I do for you fellows?" she stuttered.

"The tax got higher this week so we're here to collect" on thug said slowly pulling out a katana

"b-but we already paid the last of what we had" Tsunami said close to tears

"Well then I guess we got to take something ELSE now don't we?" said the second one grabbing Tsunami's arm and starting to drag her towards the door.

The three boys walked cautiously down the stairs and Ezio and Naruto took point

Naruto looked back at Ezio and said quietly

"Back up the stairs and out the window we'll catch them on their way out"

Ezio and Naruto Sprinted back upstairs silently and told Inari to stay put as the started scaling down the small house and waited outside for the two Thugs.

Just as the two walked out Ezio and Naruto nodded to each other and both let go and brought out there hidden blades.

Two more victims of the assassins.

Naruto clicked his blade back into place and Ezio did the same while helping Tsunami up.

Naruto looked at Ezio then said

"They knew tazuna wouldn't be here and they knew that we wouldn't be here either because we should be at the bridge"

"Which means there is an attack going on" finished Ezio Darkly?

"Inari we need you and your mother to go around to all the houses gather an army and give the fight back into the people" Ezio said as he began to sprint off towards the bridge with Naruto following close behind

"Right" Inari replied and ran towards the village.

**THE BRIDGE**

Sakura and Rosa where stuck defending Tazuna while Leonardo and Sasuke were stuck inside an ice mirror dome when Naruto and Ezio got there.

Mario and Kakashi could be heard clashing with Zabuza further in the mist.

"Ezio you assist the girls I'll help Sasuke and Leonardo" Naruto said sprinting towards the ice dome

He made it to the dome and did a full revolution of the dome before bursting through one of the sides.

"What are you doing here dobe!" growled Sasuke "I was doing just fine without you!" just as a needle hit him in the back of the leg

"This crazy person keeps jumping between the ice mirrors" said Leonardo "I have managed to score a single hit but other than that"

"We need a plan" said Naruto narrowly avoiding a hail of needles

Just as Naruto said that Sasuke was hit with some needles

"You okay Sasuke?" asked Leonardo

"It's just a scratch" muttered Sasuke

Naruto saw out of the corner of his eye the mist assassin going for another hail of needles his mind working overtime he threw himself in front of Sasuke and blocked the needles.

"NARUTO!" yelled Leonardo watching as the needles dug deep into Naruto's back

"Why?" asked Sasuke staring at Naruto

"You may be a pain in the ass" Naruto coughed out "but you're still a part of the team"

Sasuke stared at Naruto and felt a need for getting even with the mist ninja his blood began to boil and his eye began to itch.

"I will not let this opportunity you have given me gone to waste" he muttered

His eyes sprang open and they held the crimson of the sharingan. Sasuke began his assault on the mist user as Naruto retreated deep within his mind.

**IN NARUTO'S MIND**

"Come boy I will give you everything you ever wanted" the Kyuubi tempted

Naruto in a trance walked towards said Kyuubi

An evil chuckling was heard in every mind on the bridge

**WITH MARIO AND KAKASHI**

Mario locked swords with Zabuza as Kakashi worked on a jutsu

"You have learnt" muttered Mario straining

"Of course I did" Zabuza strained back "assassins adapt do they not?"

"Mario it's ready!" called kakashi

"Yes they do" called Mario who jumped back and allowed Kakashi to slam hi palms on the ground.

Four trails of dirt wound their way to Zabuza then as they got to him four hounds burst up and bit down hard on his arms and legs keeping them in place.

They all heard clapping at the end of the bridge.

"Go on finish him for me" said a voice

"Gato" growled Zabuza "I can still kill these people and get my money!"

"I don't think you understand" said gato as the mist cleared "I wasn't going to pay you anyway"

Gato began this long speech on how he was much smarter than the rest of them as Thugs climbed rope ladders until there were about 300 thugs standing on the bridge.

Meanwhile in the dome Sasuke, even with the Sharingan couldn't keep up with the Ice user. He was about to give a plan to Leonardo when a surprise needle hit both him and Leonardo in the back of the head rendering them both unconscious.

The ice user Haku walked out from his Mirror ad walked up to the three boy prepping ice needles to finish them off when a deep chuckling went through his head. He shuddered and the boy in the white hood began to stir and get up. His injuries healing at an alarming rate the needles popped out of his body and his snapped open showing red with black slits.

"_**KILL"**_ Naruto growled lunging at Haku ignoring all the weapons on him and opting to just try and tear Haku apart. Landing blow upon blow upon blow onto the ice user he grabbed Haku by the back of the head and pounded Haku's head into the ground. Repeating the process till there was nothing but blood in a puddle

"_**KILL!" **_ Roared Naruto scaring Gato and his thugs he lumbered towards the prone forms of Leonardo and Sasuke his hand went to punch Leonardo but he felt something grabbing it. Looking behind him he stared into the golden eyes of Altair.

**ALRIGHT THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER NEXT ONE IS GOING TO BE A WIND DOWN CHAPTER AND HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS ONE BECAUSE I WROTE MOST OF IT AT 10-12 AT NIGHT **

**OH AND THIS JUST MAY BECOME A RECURING THING BUT**

**FORM YOUR AWESOME WRITER TO HIS FANS **

**GOODBYE TILL NEXT TIME: D**


	23. special message

**HI EVERYONE GUESS WHAT? **

**ITS MY BIRTHDAY :D**

**THAT'S RIGHT YOUR FAVOURITE AUTHOR IS TURNING 15!**

***OBITO FOREVER/SHELLY WALKS OUT* **

**SHELLY: HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAMA-KUN *KISSES CHEEK***

**KAM: NAWW THANKS BABE**

**JAMES: *SLAPS CAMERON ON THE SHOULDER* HAPPY BIRTHDAY MATE**

**KAM: *PUNCHES JAMES'S SHOULDER LIGHTLY* THANKS BRO**

***MITCHELL SMACKS THE BACK OF CAMERONS HEAD* **

**MITCH: HAPPY FUCKING BIRTHDAY JACKASS**

**KAM: YEAH I LOVE YOU TOO FUCKHEAD**

***KAM LOOKS AT READERS* THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND REVIEWING MY STORIES I LOVE YOU ALL AND I HOPE YOU ALL KEEP READING AND LET ME TELL YOU I WIL KEEP WRITING AS LONG AS THERES MY AWESOME FANS THANK YOU.**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH :D**

**Kamakasie**


	24. land of waves part 5

**HELLO MY LOYAL AND AWESOME READERS HOPE YOU'RE ALRIGHT, WELL ANYWAY I HAVE A FEW THINGS TO SAY BUT I WILL LEAVE THEM TILL AFTER THE STORY**

Altair stared into the black slit pupils of his son. He reached within his pack and pulled out a golden object

"sleep beast and leave my son in peace" Altair said before he used the apple of Eden. Naruto slumped and fell to the ground and Altair turned to Gato and his thugs.

"now you shall all die for your insolence to this villege"

Altair put the apple back into his cloak and closed his eyes.

"QUICKLY KILL HIM!" shouted Gato and all the thugs surged forward

Altairs eyes opened and the slaughter began

(A/N this song is called 115 by elena siegman its best to play this while reading)

**No one can see me and  
>I've lost all feeling and<br>I know I won't die alone**

Altair reached the first thugs and began to do the dance of an assassin cutting down the first one then the second and the third before becoming surrounded.**  
>I'll stop you from breathing and<br>all your deceiving and  
><strong> 

A sword attacked Altair from above and just as it was about to strike a spear flew from the air and struck the swords owner through the neck killing him instantly.

**No  
>More forgiveness<br>No  
>and the reason is<br>I know I wont die alone**

Thugs began flying from one part of the bridge as Quaghtli had his war Maul and was smashing skulls with expert skill.****

_**I have returned**_**  
><strong> 

**and everyone dies and  
>everyone lies<br>They're waiting for the second coming again**

An arrow flies from one of the thugs but is caught by Lina. She smirked and threw the arrow at twice the speed back at the owner while laughing the entire time.****

**Everyone tries to hold onto their lives  
>When no one's alive<br>Bring me 115  
><strong> 

Lina began floating between the thugs giving them her own version of the assassins dance by ducking under there strikes then slashing with her hidden blade.

**You stand for nothing and  
>overlooked something<br>I'll bring you down all on my own**

Quauhtli had an arrow through his shoulder which he simply broke the end off and tossed it to the side and when another came his way he caught it mid air then used it to stab a thug behind him.****

**I'm the end I can taste it  
>I'll justify hatred<br>I am the chosen one  
>left hand of all that's sacred<strong>

Lina Leaned forward and kissed a thug and while he was temporarily stunned, she stabbed her blade into his gut.****

_**No**_

Altair threw three knives into a thug then stabbed one behind him

**More forgiveness**

He followed by running up to the thug he had killed flicking the thugs spear into his hands with his foot he threw it as hard as he could at two more thugs impaling them both

****_**No**_**  
>I'll bring you death and pestilence<strong>

**I'll bring you down on my own.**

_**I have returned**_

**and everything dies  
>look to the skies<strong>  
><strong>to see the end of all creation again<strong>

**See with your eyes  
>my army of flies<br>when no one's alive  
>bring me 115<strong>

Altair disarmed a man with an axe then kicking him away he threw the axe as hard as he could back at the thug and split his head open****

**I've lost all form and unity  
>where has my life gone<br>I'll bring you doom that you can see  
>and bring you down to see you bleed.<strong>

Quauhtli had his spear back in hands and was using it with great skill by blocking three swords at once then slashing at one swordsman's neck in the same motion.****

**and everyone dies and  
>everyone lies<br>They're waiting for the second coming again**

****Lina laughed as one man tried to stab her, nimbly dodging out of the swords path, she returned with a blade to the eyes

**Everyone tries to hold onto their lives  
>When no one's alive<br>Bring me 115**

Quahtli grabbed a thugs head then channelling his chakra into his hands then crushed it

**and everything dies  
>look to the skies<br>to see the end of all creation again  
><strong> 

**See with your eyes  
>my army of flies<br>when no one's alive  
>bring me 115<strong>

**and nobody cries  
>when everyone dies<br>and no one's alive  
>bring me 11<strong>

By the end all three of them where covered in gore and Quauhtli had bone splinters within his face that he was picking out.

Altair Lina and Quauhtli stalked towards to Gato who was backing up slowly.

"please don't kill me!" he begged as he tried to get away, he turned around and began to run when the three showed no sign of stopping.

Altair had a throwing knife in each of the tyrant tycoon's knees before he had gone further than a few steps.

"You disgust me" Altair said standing over the small man "you dry out a village then pretend you are innocent, you are worse than the Templars I once sought to kill, THEY at least had the thought of peace and prosperity for all in mind"

"I'll give you anything please don't kill me!" yelled Gato as he saw the rage in Altair's eyes he drew his hidden blade.

"you turned your pet dogs loose on my son, then you refused to pay them" altair was dangerously close "you are the scum of the earth"

He pulled out his hidden blade and pointed it at Gato.

"I have a better idea" he muttered "zabuza Momochi"

Zabuza had been trapped by Kakashi and saw the entire thing

"I am the one Mario spoke to you of" Zabuza's eyes went wide "I am Altair Ibn-La'Ahad"

"so you are the master assassin?" Zabuza said

"that I am" Altair replied "kakashi, release him"

Kakashi looked at altiars face and saw the 'no nonsense' look on his face

He de-summoned his nin-hounds and he saw Altair give Zabuza his dagger.

"go" altair said "get what you owe from his blood"

Zabuza approached the thug Gato.

"I am gunna enjoy sending you to hell" Zabuza had an evil glint in his eyes and he raised the dagger then plunged it into the thug.

Once

Twice

Three times

Four

Five

Six

He kept going and going until Altiar had put his hand on Zabuza's shoulder.

"come" he said "we have much to discuss"

**I AM SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR ME TO GET THIS UP BUT I AM ISSUING A CHALLENGE TO ALL ME READERS.**

**AS I HAVE SEEN THE COVER IMAGE OPTION IS NOW OPEN I AM OPENING UP A COMPITITION IF YOU WANT TO ENTER SIMPLY SEND ME A LINK TO YOUR WORK.**

**THE IMAGE CAN BE A COVER TO ANY OF MY STORIES I WILL CHOOSE THE BEST AND THE WINNER WILL GET A PART IN ANY STORY OF THEIR CHOSING AS A MAIN CHARACTER!**

**ON ANOUTHER NOTE JUST LETTING YOU GUYS KNOW IT WILL TAKE ME AWAY FROM WRITING A FEW OF MY STORIES TO DO THE RADIO PLAY OF UZUMAKI CREED SO YEAH!**

**APART FROM THAT HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER.**


	25. not happy fanfiction :

Have you heard! The owners of FanFiction are planning on taking down stories that have lemons! Apparently, they don't believe that stories that have such mature stuff should be allowed. Its not our fault that such things are interesting to us. If they wanted to do something, they would just make a MA rating category that contains stuff like that, bellow is a petition that is signed by authors who share the same feelings we do. Read it, Sign it, and Pass it on.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Gundam Epyion

Gold Testament

Red Warrior of Light

Kamen Rider Chrome

Star AJT 84

E. Wojo

Kamakasie


	26. land of waves naruto's conviction

**HI KAMAKAISE BACK FOR ANOUTHER CHAPTER BUT FIRST A FEW WORDS. YOU GUYS KNOW I LOVE YOU. BUT THE THING IS THAT WHILE I LOVE REVIEWS I AM KIND OF DISAPOINTED THAT IM NOT GETTING A FULL REVIEW. WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT HERE IS THE FACT THAT MY REVIEWS SEEM TO JUST BE "GOOD CHAPTER" OR "KEEP IT UP". I LOVE KNOWING THAT YOU GUYS LIKE MY WORK BUT I AM GOING TO GO OUT AND SAY I TRULY LOVE THE REVIEWS DONE BY JUSTIN THE CONSTANT REVIEWER BAMBINORODRIGUES BLAZAWOLF AND OMNI BECAUSE THEY ALL GIVE A FULL REVIEW OF WHAT THE LIKED AND WHAT COULD HAVE GONE BETTER. SO I ASK MY REVIEWERS TO PLEASE TAKE THIS INTO CONSIDERATION WHEN REVIEWING.**

Altair kept a constant vigilance over his son at the bridge builder's house. He sat in the corner of the room staring at his son and wishing there was something he could do for the boy that he had grown to love.

**FLASHBACK!**

"_His chakra networks are out of control" Quauhtli spoke as his hands glowed blue "I can give him some herbs and do some healing Jutsu but the rest is up to his body to get used to the chakra surge"_

"_So my son is hurt and there is nothing I can do?" Altair stated in defeat _

_The big man walked up to his team-mate and friend._

"_Friend I know you are hurt by this, but he will pull through he is a fighter"_

_Quauhtli put his hand on his friends shoulder and walked out of the room. _

**FLASHBACK OVER**

Altair sat in silence looking on his son occasionally there would be a twitch of a finger that made Altair jump but quickly dismiss it as a spasm. Altair allowed himself one comfort which was a tear to roll down his cheek.

Down in the room below everyone was silent even Sakura as they awaited news on Naruto.

"He can't die" said Inari sniffling "he just can't"

"Everyone has a time little one" said Mario putting a hand on the boys shoulder "but this is not Naruto's"

"That boy will pull through" said Kakashi nodding his head.

Ezio was hit almost as hard as Altair. Like the way Leonardo had become his brother Naruto had become just as close, and he supposed Sasuke to an extent was also his brother.

"I will not believe that Naruto would die from such simple wounds" Ezio growled and walked up into the room Naruto was laying in. he shoved the door open as a surprised Altair drew his blade only to find it was Ezio.

"What is wrong child" said Altair as Ezio simply walked up to the prone Naruto and began yelling at him.

"Get up Naruto!" he shouted "if you don't get up then who's going to help me peep at women? Who's going to challenge me to a free running race!" tears started flowing from Ezio's face

"ANSWER ME NARUTO!" yelled Ezio "ANSWER ME _FRATELLO_" (brother in Italian)

**IN NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE **

Naruto awoke in some sewers in front of a large cage staring at the ceiling he felt water all around him rocking him gently as he lay there.

"**Get up boy"** said a voice from the cage

Naruto obeyed

"**Approach boy" **the voice commanded

Naruto stood at the cage staring and felt he drawn towards the cage by an alien force.

"**I said approach boy!"** the halls around Naruto thundered but Naruto looked up with defiance in his eyes.

"No" was his answer

"**WHAT!?"** said the voice

"I know who you are and I know my duty" said Naruto looking up with fire in his eyes "I will be the Kyuubi's jailer for life and I will never let you escape!"

He heard a voice calling him and began pressing his advantage

"You hear that demon!" he shouted "I have a family that needs me!"

"**Fool!" **the Kyuubi roared **"you need my power, you don't need them!"**

"Shut up" Naruto said "shut up and never speak to me again!"

Two red eyes opened in front of Naruto

"**I am you boy" **the eyes began shift and a red mist swirled **"and you are me"**

Standing before Naruto was himself the same robes yet his eyes were red and slitted.

"I have the great will of fire and the three tenants of the creed behind me" Naruto advanced forward pulling out some throwing knives. "You will get back into your cage you will shut your mouth and if I ask you to give me your power you ask 'how much?' and you give me that exact amount".

There was a low growling from the not-Naruto as he swirled into red mist and back into the red eyes of the Kyuubi.

"**You drive a hard bargain" **the Kyuubi said **"but I shall agree, for now"**

The Kyuubi eyes faded as Naruto's eyes began to flutter open.

**That's all for now folks sorry it is so short but I have had a shit ton of homework and study for exams and assignments and the like (fuck high school is hard). But right now I am working on the next chapter of Age Of Naruto, CoG's son and Spartans in chunnin exams: P. plus it doesn't help when I have been told (again) that I definitely need to have an operation on my knee's that will put me off sports and crap for at least 2 years. But anyway rate and review hope you have a wonderful morning/evening/afternoon/whatever.**

**Till next time my lovely's good-bye and have fun: P**

**p.s im a brony and have three chapters done on a MLP/Crysis crossover should I post?**


	27. Chapter 27

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT GUYS (AND GIRLS (do girls even read this?)) BUT I FINALLY HAVE TIME TO WRITE FANFICTIONS NOW! *EPIC CHEERING PLEASE?* FIRST TO ADRESS ONE OF THE REVIEWS. JUSTIN THE CONSTANT REVIEWER, I WILL TRY TO CUT THESE PRE-STORY MESSAGES DOWN BUT NO PROMISES IM SORRY. AND ONE MORE ANNOUNCEMENT, I WILL NO LONGER BE CONTINUING SPARTANS IN CHUNNIN EXAMS AS I AM NO LONGER WITH SHELLY AT THIS TIME AND IT FEELS WRONG TO WRITE HER AS MY GIRLFRIEND STILL. SORRY BUT ANYWAY LETS GET ON WITH THE STORY.**

Altair hugged his son tightly as Naruto's eyes groggily opened.

"Dad?" asked Naruto

"Yes my son?" replied Altair still gripping his son tightly

"I can't breathe" Naruto choked out

Altair let go of his son and allowed himself to smile.

"My son, I was extremely worried for you!" Altair beamed at his son. "Your chakra networks are still disturbed so I would not try anything too strenuous if I were you"

"Of course father" Naruto replied, a little shocked over how protective his father was being

"I shall inform the others of your awakening" Altair said "but I shall not let them enter until you are fully ready, do you understand?"

"Of course father" Naruto again replied

However when Altair left the room a thud echoed from the window sill besides the room. Naruto chuckled and said

"Dads gone now you guys, you can come in now"

As soon as the words had left his mouth the window opened and Leonardo, Ezio and Rosa all tumbled in.

"_Bastardo testardo_" Rosa muttered, smiling. **(stubborn bastard)**

"Ah nothing can keep you down for too long can it _fratello_?" Ezio laughed

"It is good master Quauhtli was there to save your chakra networks" mentioned Leonardo

Naruto chuckled at his friends "you should know by now I am MUCH harder to kill than I look!"

"Aye we do" said Ezio jokingly "from personal experience"

"So what happened to Zabuza and Haku?"

"We don't know Master Altair took Zabuza away as soon as the fight was over and refused to tell anyone where they were going" Rosa muttered, deliberately leaving out the brutalization of Haku "is your father always this secretive?"

"Not usually" Naruto answered "but I'm sure he has his reasons"

"I am sure he does" Ezio grunted "I do not like not knowing what is happening around me, I like to make a habit of knowing my enemies movements"

"But this is the great Altair we're talking about here" Leonardo interjected "maybe we should not question his methods"

"Have you forgotten the creed?" asked Naruto "'_nothing is true everything is permitted'_, we are taught that we are to make our own meaning from this statement and my personal belief is that in order to understand we must question"

"Such philosophical words from a boy so young" Rosa commented

"Not really, that is what Jiji-sama thought the creed meant when dad first told him and I thought it was pretty cool" Naruto replied sheepishly.

The three face faulted before feet were heard coming up the stairs.

"Shit" muttered Naruto "that'll be dad, get outta here or he'll bust you for 'ruining my rest'"

"We're already gone" Rosa smirked as she began climbing out the window

As the three made their way out of the window and shut it, Altair walked in with a thin soup and some bread.

"I trust that Ezio and his friends where not keeping you from resting?" asked Altair with a sly smile on his face.

Naruto smirked right back and said "I have no idea what you are talking about father"

**A COUPLE DAYS LATER IN AN UNKNOWN LOCATION**

"Let me see if I understand you correctly" Zabuza muttered sarcastically "you want me to be one of your little assassins for the greater good of the world?"

Altair did not flinch at the survivor of the Bloody Mist and stared him down.

"That is correct Zabuza" he said "you would become a brother and a leader to new recruits, a part of an order dedicated to keeping peace in the world"

"How's the pay?" Zabuza interjected through his bandages

"There is no pay" Altair replied stoically "you join for the betterment of the world around you, however we always take care of our own"

"So what you are saying is that I would be killing who you want me to kill for no pay whatsoever?" Zabuza grunted "and people say I'm insane"

"I do not think you are truly listening to me" Altair said "we assassins have"

Altair paused

"Mutual benefactors" he said tactfully "that support our activities in various lands"

"the way I see it" Zabuza said "that's no different than the way I work, get a contract kill a target collect my gold and go home"

Altair paused.

"I cannot force you to work for us" he said then pulled out a thick stack of papers "then I will just use a less discreet method"

Zabuza looked at the stack of paper.

"And that is?" he asked

"A contract" Altair said "within it you will find ten targets and the contract requests"

Zabuza picked up the contracts

"Lotta' rules here" Zabuza remarks "I'm not really one for following rules"

"Then you don't get paid, simple" Altair said "you get half now and half on the completion of the job"

"And if I refuse?" Zabuza asked the hooded assassin trying to read his facial expressions

"then I am , by order of the Hokage, to kill you" Altair replied "this is an offer at life Zabuza, an offer to do what you do best, get paid and clear the trash from the world."

"You're not really giving me a choice here are you" Zabuza grunted out "I'm not even fully healed from my fight and you're already threatening me"

"And it pains me to do it too you" Altair said apologetically "but you cannot expect your previous crimes to go un-answered"

Altair sat down and looked Zabuza in the eyes.

"Shall we negotiate the price of each target?" he asked

Zabuza stared right back at Altair.

"fine" he said simply.

**WITH KAKASHI AND MARIO**

The two were again walking through the village this time they were not hassled by thugs, but by thankful villagers offering thanks. The two politely declined and continued their patrol of the village debating the two teams.

"I think they are not ready yet" Mario argued "Ezio is too brash, Rosa can't control her temper when it is most demanded and Leonardo cannot even fight that well"

"I agree completely with you" replied Kakashi "but I learnt that a trial by fire will bring them into the reality of being a killer"

"And you think the Chunin exams will strengthen them?" asked Mario "it could just as well kill them!"

"Do you have such little faith in your team Mario?" asked Kakashi

"Of course I do" Mario answered "but you cannot over extend them too soon!"

"then why not swap teams" Kakashi asked "you take my team for training and I will take yours"

"and you think we might be able to see flaws where the other could not?" Mario asked sceptically "you do not even know their fighting style"

"Exactly" Kakashi replied "which is why we can both teach and learn from each other, call it a cultural exchange"

The two sat on a nearby bench Mario crossed his arm and looked thoughtful

"I will admit" Mario mused "It would be nice to learn a few tricks from your team to warn mine about"

"and with your team I can perhaps learn how to teach Sasuke how to control his temper about his clan" Kakashi said sadly "that boy needs to get a new hobby other than obsessing about killing his brother"

"The path of revenge only leads to ruin" Mario said sadly and shook his head.

"so do we have a deal?" asked Kakashi

"indeed we do Kakashi" Mario said "but I suggest we wait till we get back before springing this on the poor souls"

**THIS TOOK TOO LONG TO WRITE AND I AM VERY SORRY ABOUT THAT BUT I HOPE YOU CAN FORGIVE ME FOR THAT…AND FOR THE LACK OF ACTION.**

**TILL NEXT TIME**

**KAMAKASIE**

(**edit: sorry just realised I put Haku in there when he/she/it's dead)**


End file.
